The Lost Thing
by Byunamalia
Summary: Chanyeol adalah duda beranak satu. Lalu anak perempuannya yang pintar dan sangat menyayangi mendiang ibunya mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang akan merubah kehidupan sang ayah. Chanbaek. Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 01

Menjadi duda di umur muda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih jika ada seorang anak yang harus dirawat tanpa seorang ibu. Mungkin inilah yang dialami Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO perusahaan baru yang dirintisnya sejak 8 tahun.

Tidak mudah diawal karena Chanyeol harus mengurus perusahaan dan juga merawat putrinya yang masih bayi karena sang ibu meninggal karena melahirkan anaknya itu. Namun dengan bantuan ibu dan mertuanya cukup memberi Chanyeol kekuatan untuk senantiasa dengan suka cita merawat putri cantiknya.

Hari ini tepat anaknya berumur 7 tahun, tentu saja Chanyeol bersyukur karena anaknya setidaknya sudah bisa ditinggal untuk bekerja dengan tenang karena sudah bisa diatur sifat manjanya yang dulu bahkan sempat membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengerjakan berkas kerjanya di rumah.

Di umurnya yang ke-7, Park Yeon Hwa akan mendapat hadiah yang telah disiapkan ibunya sebelum meninggal. Hadiah yang setiap tahunnya diterima Yeon Hwa di setiap hari ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 6 Mei. Karena itulah hari ini Yeon Hwa berlarian menuruni tangga dengan baju yang sudah rapi menatap banyak kado di bawah pohon buatan di rumah mereka.

 _Seperti natal saja_

Yeon Hwa sedikit meragukan selera ayahnya yang menurutnya tidak kreatif. Setidaknya buat konsep sendiri sedangkan ayahnya setiap tahun adalah sama seperti yang dilakukan saat hari natal. Tapi Yeon Hwa tidak akan peduli bagaimana ayahnya membuat tumpukan kado di pagi hari itu. yang terpenting dia langsung bisa menemukan kado special dari ibunya di tahun terakhirnya menerima kado dari ibunya. Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat dia langsung mengenali kado dari ibunya yaitu kado dengan motif bulu merak yang total dari ketujuh kadonya memiliki motif yang sama persis dan ayahnya mungkin selalu sengaja menaruhnya di tempat yang benar benar mencolok.

Yeon Hwa langsung mengamankan kado pentingnya itu. Kado tahun terakhirnya lebih kecil dari tahun sebelum sebelumnya, namun tentu saja dia tidak peduli. Kebiasaan Yeon Hwa saat ulang tahun adalah mengambil kado dari ibunya lalu berlari menghampiri ayahnya di ruang makan dimana sudah ada dua nenek serta kakeknya bersama dua kue yang sudah siap. Tentunya kebiasaan iu tidak dilakukannya saat umur 1 dan 2 tahun namun sejak usia 3 tahun dia menjadi peduli akan perayaan akan ulang tahunnya yang membuat seluruh keluarga terheran-heran karena jujur saja 3 tahun umur yang sangat belia bagi mereka.

"Honey!"

Yeon Hwa sontak langsung menerjang ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang pertama membuka lebar tangannya lalu mengecup kedua pipi dan dahinya. Bergantian berpelukan pula dengan kedua nenek dan kakeknya. Yeon Hwa tersenyum bahagia menatap kedua kue yang sudah dinyalakan lilin di atasnya. Setelah nyanyian ulang tahun dari seluruh keluarganya Yeon Hwa meniup kue dengan lilin berangka 7 lalu bersama dengan ayahnya meniup lilin kecil yang mengelilingi kue yang lain. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya yang segera dihapus oleh sang putri yang mengetahui.

"Kenapa daddy menangis. Ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Seharusnya daddy tersenyum bahagia seperti aku. Lihat! Aku tersenyum … hiiii." Yeon Hwa tersenyum lebar yang mirip seperti Chanyeol jika tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengusak rambut anak itu.

"Yeon Hwa sayang. Kebahagian bukan hanya ditunjukan dengan senyuman saja. Bahkan tangisan pun bisa diartikan sebagai cara seseorang mengekspresikan kebahagian mereka. Contohnya ayahmu, dia sedang menangis bahagia sekarang," ucap Ibu Chanyeol, nenek Yeon Hwa yang disambut anggukan lucu dari Yeon Hwa.

"Aku paham grandma. Sekarang semua diam. Aku akan membuka hadiah dari ibu. Hehe."

"Bukalah sayang," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut putri satu satunya itu.

Yeon Hwa membuka pita yang mengikat kado itu perlahan seolah itu adalah bayi yang baru lahir. Dibukanya kado itu. Pemandangan serupa kotak kecil perhiasan dan dua amplop menghiasi pandangan mereka semua yang ikut memperhatikan proses pembukaan kado itu. Kedua amplop itu diambil oleh Yeon Hwa. Salah satunya berwarna biru muda tanpa tulisan apapun diluar amplop. Yeon Hwa membuka amplop itu dan menemukan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Amplop yang satunya jangan tunjukkan pada siapapun.' yang lantas membuat semua orang yang ikut membacanya berdehem.

"Baiklah Yeon Hwa. Bukalah kotaknya," perintah kakek dari ibunya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yeon Hwa

"Ohh. Oke."

Amplop lain dilihat dulu oleh Yeon Hwa dan benar saja diluar amplop itu jelas tertulis seperti di amplop yang sebelumnya dibaca. Kotak berwarna merah itu diambil oleh Yeon Hwa, dibukanya perlahan.

"Wahhh. Kalung."

Yeon Hwa mengambil kalung itu menunjukkannya kepada seluruh keluarganya dengan senyuman lebar. Kalung dengan liontin love itu begitu cantik, terbuat dari platina. Chanyeol sontak justru membelalakkan matanya melihat kalungnya. Kalung yang sama sekali tidak asing. Benar-benar tidak asing bagi Chanyeol. Merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dia mengambil langkah cepat ke arah kamarnya. Yeon Hwa terkejut dengan sikap daddynya itu dan ingin mengejar namun ditahan oleh Nyonya Park.

"Biarkan sayang. Mungkin daddymu lelah."

"Tapi grandma satu. Daddy tidak pernah seperti ini. Ini kan ulang tahunku. Kita bahkan belum makan kue." Yeon Hwa menunduk sedih dan tak lama terdengar isakan. Kakek dari ibunya yang merupakan satu-satunya kakek yang dimiliki Yeon Hwa lantas menggendong anak itu dan tangan Yeon Hwa langsung melingkar di leher sang kakek dengan isakan yang masih terdengar.

"Yeon Hwa kan sudah besar. Ssttt, jangan menangis sayang." Usap kakek tidak berhenti di atas rambut cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Yeon Hwa sayang. Kenapa kau tidak membuka suratnya saja. Pasti ada sesuatu penting yang ingin disampaikan ibumu nak," ucap Nenek dari ibunya yang membuat Yeon Hwa mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengerjap pelan dan menghapus air matanya. Lalu meminta turun dari gendongan sang kakek. Dia mengambil surat dari ibunya lalu berlari meninggal kakek dan dua neneknya.

"Dasar anak itu." gumam satu-satunya lelaki di situ yang dibalas kekehan dari kedua wanita lainnya.

"Oh iya. So Yeon. Lebih baik kau hampiri Chanyeol. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Aku khawatir padanya," ucap ibu dari mendiang nyonya rumah itu dibarengi tepukan dibahu ibu Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Sekarang aku paham bahwa sekarang pun masih ada tempat yang belum terpenuhi isinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya wanita paruh baya lain yang terbingung-bingung.

"Aku akan melihat Chanyeol dulu." Bukannya menjawab ibunya Chanyeol justru beralih menuju kamar anak satu satunya.

Sepasang suami istri di sana hanya menatap satu sama lain. Heran.

e)(o

 _Selamat ulang tahun sayang, ibu bahagia sekali karena kau akhirnya berumur 7 tahun. Mungkin ini memang surat terakhir, namun ibu yakin kau akan sangat terkejut, bahagia dan entah apalah setelah membaca surat ibu. Bagaimana kabar ayahmu sayang? Ibu yakin baik kan. Ibu percaya kau akan selalu menjaga ayahmu dan pasti ayahmu juga menjagamu dengan baik kan sayang? Kedua nenek dan kakekmu baik kan? Ibu harap iya._

 _Kau sudah menerima kalungnya kan sayang? Bagaimana? Kau suka? Banyak hal yang ingin ibu ceritakan padamu sayang perihal kalung itu. Ada banyak cerita dibalik kalung itu. Cerita yang tidak akan pernah ayah dan ibumu lupakan._

 **Kayuhan sepeda terdengar jelas di jalan khusus sepeda itu. kedua lelaki yang kontras bedanya tampak berlomba-lomba mengayuh lebih cepat seolah sedang berada di ajang perlobaan balap sepeda.**

 **"Woooo. Kejar aku jika kau bisa yoda. Wleee." Lelaki itu yang berwajah manis menoleh kebelakang untuk memberikan ejekan pada temannya di belakang.**

 **"Aishh. Hey Byun Baekhyun. Awas kau." Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu tertinggal di belakang berdesis dan menggerutu tak jelas.**

 **Srettt**

 **Sepeda itu terparkir dengan apik disusul sepeda lain yang ikut terparkir apik di parkiran sekolah mereka.**

 **"Baiklah Park. Kau kalah. Sesuai perjanjian, kau akan menuruti perintahku selama seminggu. Selamat menjadi babu Park Yoda. Hahaha." Baekhyun melempar tasnya yang ditangkap Chanyeol dengan baik.**

 **"Yakk ... Byun Baek. Yakk. Aishh. Dasar." Chanyeol tanpa penolakan membawa tas lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Tentu saja sebagai lelaki sejati dia harus sportif. Baiklah Park, kau memang lelaki sejati, tidak seperti lelaki yang tadi melemparkan tasnya padamu. Hehehe.**

 **Sampai di kelas Baekhyun mengambil duduknya disusul Chanyeol yang membanting tas yang tadi dibawanya.**

 **"Yakk. Kau pesuruhku sekarang Park. Jangan berani padaku."**

 **"Persetan dengan pesuruh Baek. Ganti hukumannya. Akan ku traktir kau selama sebulan."**

 **"Jadi kau mengejekku yahh. Kau kira aku tak punya uang. Tidak ada ganti-gantian Park. Kau tetap menjadi pesuruhku."**

 **"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pesuruhmu. Bisa hancur harga diriku."**

 **"Jadi playboy kelas kakap sekarang menjadi tidak bertanggung jawab. Baiklah Park, sekarang pilih mana. Harga dirimu jatuh karena menjadi pesuruh atau karena aku menyebarkan fakta bahwa kau adalah lelaki tak bertanggung jawab."**

 **Chanyeol gelagapan. Bisa-bisa dia akan diejek seluruh sekolah karena bukan hanya tidak bertanggung jawab yang akan di sebarkan Baekhyun tapi segala bualan lain yang dilebih-lebihkan. Chanyeol sudah pasti kalah jika melawan bibir Baekhyun dan segala ucapannya.**

 **"Oke … oke. Baiklah."**

 **"Jadi sekarang kau pesuruh Park? Wahh. Daebak. Park Chanyeol menjadi pesuruh teman-teman," ucap salah satu temannya yang memiliki suara melengking diiringi dengan tepuk tangan.**

 **"Hey Jongdae. Si yoda ini kalah balapan denganku." Baekhyun mulai membanggakan dirinya.**

 **"Yakk. Daebak. Daebak. Daebak. Itu keren Park. Aku bersimpati padamu." Jongdae menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol sok bijak.**

 **"Hey teman-teman. Duduk di meja masing-masing. Wali kelas menuju kesini."**

 **Seketika kelas hening dan rapi mendengar seruan Jun Myeon. Wali kelas mereka yang berpakaian kekurangan bahan itu masuk bersama seorang lelaki berwajah manis, bertumbuh ramping. Seketika seruan para lelaki bersahutan dan juga tatapan memuja dari para perempuan tak terkecuali Chanyeol, sang playboy sekolah.**

 **"Baek. Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat lelaki itu? Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak baru yang menyita perhatian seluruh kelas.**

 **"Mungkin itu hanya keingananmu untuk menjadikannya salah satu koleksimu saja Yeol," jawab Baekhyun santai dengan mata terarah pada layar handphone. Sejak tadi hanya dia yang tidak tertarik memperhatikan si anak baru itu.**

 **"Tidak Baek. Serius. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jodohku. Cintaku. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan memutuskan seluruh koleksiku Baek. Dan kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya?" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone ke wajah Chanyeol yang menatap memuja pada anak baru itu tanpa menghiraukan ucapan terakhir Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari wajah Baekhyun menjadi muram.**

e)(o

 **"Hey Baek. Kau sendiri? Biasanya bersama Chanyeol. Kau juga tidak membawa makanan kesini. Apa yang terjadi?" suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi keheningan yang sejak jam istirahat mengelilingi Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanyai. Kyungsoo duduk menyilakan kakinya seperti yang lebih dulu berada disini, diatap sekolah. Diperhatikannya wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit muram.**

 **"Ada apa? Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Aku memang tidak sedekat Chanyeol padamu tapi menurutku kita cukup dekat untuk saling mengeluarkan keluh kesah."**

 **Helaan nafas terdengar cukup keras dari bibir Baekhyun. Matanya yang menatap langit terlihat suram. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu.**

 **"Kyung, jika sesorang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain. Kau akan melepasnya atau mempertahankannya dan berusaha membuatnya melihatmu?"**

 **"Itu Chanyeol kan," jawab Kyungsoo, jawaban yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik kepadanya.**

 **"Apa maksudmu. Aku tidak bilang bahwa itu tentangku."**

 **"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih Baek. Jelas sekali itu tentang dirimu dan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai.**

 **"Aku bukanlah orang yang baru bertemu sehari dua hari denganmu. Kita sudah lama berteman kan. Tentu saja untuk hal sesederhana itu aku tahu. Chanyeol saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaanmu." Kyungsoo merubah posisinya. Diremasnya pundak Baekhyun, bahkan Kyungsoo dengan jelas melihat bagaimana mata itu berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang di gigit menahan isakan yang akan keluar.**

 **"Keluarkan Baek. Tangisanmu, perasaanmu. Ungkapkan semuanya pada Chanyeol sebelum terlambat."**

 **Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu menaikkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk untuk menatap Kyungsoo.**

 **"Aku sudah terlambat Kyungsoo. Terlambat ..." lirih Baekhyun.**

e)(o

 **"Tidak apa-apa kan Chanyeol. Tadi temanmu mengajakmu tapi kau malah pergi denganku. Aku jadi tidak enak," ucap Xi Luhan. Anak baru yang sudah menggemparkan seisi kelas.**

 **"Hei. Tenang saja, Baekhyun itu sahabatku jadi dia pasti mengerti bahwa aku harus memberi tour padamu. Lagipula dia pasti sedang bersama temannya yang lain." Jawab Chanyeol kelewat santai.**

 **"Jadi kalian sahabat. Wahh, dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya sahabat."**

 **"Oh ya. Kalau begitu kita bersahabat. Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu Luhan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya yang membuat Luhan terdiam seketika. Ada perasaan nyaman saat lelaki yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya itu tersenyum. Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan yang menyadarkan lamunan lelaki manis itu.**

 **"Ayo kita ke kantin. Kau pasti lapar setelah keliling sekolah yang besar ini." Luhan menyambut genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum malu-malu.**

 **Kedatangan Chanyeol dan Luhan menjadi perhatian pengunjung kantin. Sedangkan seorang gadis dan dua lelaki yang statusnya adalah kekasih Chanyeol mengeram marah. Merasa kembali dikhianati namun apa daya karena mereka pun sudah tahu akan begini jadinya jika berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.**

 **Chanyeol mengantri memesan makanan sedangkan Luhan mencari tempat. Ada satu tempat kosong namun dekat dengan gerombolan lelaki yang tampak seperti berandalan. Yang lainnya sudah terisi.**

 **Itu Baekhyun kan.**

 **"Hai Baek!" sapa Luhan yang akhirnya menemukan orang yang dikenalnya. Luhan merasa dia bisa saja dekat dengan Baekhyun karena dia sahabatnya Chanyeol.**

 **"Ooh Luhan. Bukankah kau bersama Chanyeol."**

 **"Itu Chanyeol sedang memesan makanan."**

 **Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk.**

 **"Boleh aku duduk disini Baek?"**

 **"Silahkan."**

 **"Hai." Sapa Luhan yang sepertinya baru menyadari eksistensi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang membuat bibirnya berbentuk hati.**

 **"Kau memilih tempat yang bagus Luhan," celetuk Chanyeol yang langsung mengambil duduk di hadapan Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan tadi sudah mengambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Yang artinya Chanyeol mengambil duduk Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo harus bergeser.**

 **"Ini untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan nampan makanannya pada Luhan dengan senyuman. Luhan menerimanya dengan senyuman juga. Baekhyun yang memperhatikan itu merasakan dadanya sesak.**

 **"Strawberry lagi strawberry lagi. Seharusnya kau makan nasi Baek."**

 **"Aku beli pakai uangku Park. Makanan ini juga masuknya ke perutku jadi jangan protes." Hati Baekhyun menghangat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih perhatian padanya.**

 **"Tapi kau bisa sakit nanti." Chanyeol menyumpit kimbab yang dipesannya lalu menyodorkannya ke Baekhyun.**

 **"Aaaaa." Tanpa banyak protes Baekhyun memakan kimbab yang diberi Chanyeol.**

 **"Baek."**

 **"Hmm."**

 **"Kekasihku." Tubuh Luhan menegang saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut kekasih.**

 **"Apa mereka melihat kearah sini." Baekhyun sontak memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok cakenya.**

 **"Kau itu bodoh sekali. Sejak kau masuk ke kantin semua mata memandang ke arahmu bodoh. Terutama para kekasihmu itu."**

 **"A-apa aku membuat masalah. Jadi aku sudah membuat kekasih Chanyeol cemburu. A-aku harus menjelaskannya kan. Itu tadi hanya salah paham." Luhan merasa sangat bersalah, bahkan wajahnya sudah seperti baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya.**

 **"Tidak usah bingung Luhan. Mereka memang kekasih Chanyeol tapi mereka tidak bisa menuntut apapun pada Chanyeol," jelas Kyungsoo, tentu saja Luhan harus diberi penjelasan, jika tidak, mungkin rasa bersalah sudah bergelung di hatinya.**

 **"Me-mereka?"**

 **"Iya mereka. Chanyeol punya tiga kekasih. Satu perempuan dan dua lelaki," ucap Baekhyun santai namun menuai reaksi tak santai dari Luhan.**

 **"Apa!"**

 **"Luhan. Dengar aku. Aku akan segera memutuskan mereka dan berubah. Aku tidak akan menjadi playboy lagi." Chanyeol meyakinkan Luhan dan bahkan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu tanpa tahu ada satu lelaki lagi yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menitikan air mata. Sedangkan lelaki yang satunya mengeram kesal akan ketidakpekaan lelaki yoda disebelahnya ini.**

e)(o

 **Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa makan malam Baekhyun akan dilakukan di rumah keluarga Park. Bahkan jika itu tidak terjadi, bagi ibu Park itu adalah sebuah hal yang langka. Dan jika terjadi ibu Park akan memaksa Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun yang tinggal di apartemen yang gedungnya tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Dan permintaan ibu adalah mutlak sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk Chanyeol menolak. Dan kali ini Baekhyun tetap melaksanakan kebiasaannya.**

 **Dia sudah duduk seperti sudah di rumah sendiri di ruang keluarga dengan televisi menyala dan cemilan dipangkuannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membantu ibu Park namun sejak dulu ibu Park selalu bersikeras bahwa Baekhyun harus menunggu di ruang keluarga, menyamankan diri dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. jika sekarang Baekhyun sudah siap di rumah Park maka putra keluarga Park sendiri, Park Chanyeol belum pulang. Pikir Baekhyun paling Chanyeol sedang sibuk memutuskan salah satu kekasihnya atau malah berkencan.**

 **"Aku pulang." Seru Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya membawa kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, kearah Chanyeol.**

 **"Kau pulang Chan?"**

 **"Hm. Ayo Luhan masuklah. Jangan malu-malu."**

 **Mata Baekhyun membulat seiring lelaki yang baru dikenalnya belum ada 24 jam itu dengan malu-malu memasuki rumah Park.**

 **"Luhan akan makan malam dengan kita hari ini Baek," ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.**

 **"Aaa … benarkah. Baiklah."**

 **"Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah pulang? Ibu sudah selesai memasak." Ibu Park datang dari dapur sambil melipat celemek yang sebelumnya dipakainya. Luhan sontak membungkuk pada ibu Park.**

 **"Siapa ini. Temanmu Chan? Siapa namanya? Manis sekali."**

 **"Iya Ibu. Dia teman kami. Namanya Luhan. Dia siswa baru di kelas kami." Chanyeol memegang pundak Luhan.**

 **"Halo Bibi."**

 **"Iya Halo."**

 **"Ibu. Tidak apa-apa kan jika Luhan ikut makan dengan kita. Sebenarnya keluarganya belum pindah ke Korea jadi dia sendirian di rumah barunya. Jadi aku berinisiatif mengajak Luhan makan malam disini."**

 **"Tentu saja boleh, ayo. Kita makan bersama. Rasanya senang bisa makan bersama-sama begini. Tidak usah malu-malu Luhan. Ayo Baekhyun."**

 **"Iya," jawab Baekhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sesak menyadari Chanyeol sepertinya memang memiliki niatan serius untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah mengenalkannya ke ibu Park. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ucapan Chanyeol pagi tadi bukanlah main-main.**

 **"Baekhyunee. Kenapa kau diam. Ayo, biasanya kau paling bersemangat. Hari ini Ibu memasak makanan kesukaan Baekhyunee. Semoga Luhan juga suka yah," ucap ibu Park sesampainya di ruang makan dengan senyuman yang mengembang.**

 **"Kenapa aku tidak ditanya Bu?" Chanyeol merajuk.**

 **"Aishh. Kenapa kau jadi manja begini. Konteksnya kau sedang bersama para perempuan sekarang," ucap Ibu Park yang disambut rengekan oleh Baekhyun.**

 **"Ibu. Aku laki-laki tulen. Kenapa Ibu bilang diantara perempuan seolah aku dan Luhan perempuan. Aisshhh." Rengut Baekhyun dengan bibir yang di poutkan. Tawa ibu Park meledak melihatnya. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum kecil.**

 **"Yak Baek. Mana ada lelaki tulen yang bisa hamil hahh. Kau itu carrier. Jangan lupa. Pasanganmu adalah lelaki sepertiku."**

 ** _Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memandangku Chan. Seolah aku hanya lelaki biasa yang tidak bisa berpasangan denganmu_**

 **"Lihatlah Luhan. Dia tidak protes saat dibilang seperti itu. Karena Luhan juga carrier. Iya kan lu?"**

 ** _Dan kenapa kau jadi membandingkanku dengan Luhan. Sebegitu sukanya kah kau dengan dia Chan. Bahkan kau mengajaknya bertemu ibumu. Apa. Apa aku harus menyerah_**

 **Baekhyun memandang semua orang disana dengan wajah biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa walaupun hatinya menangis memintanya egois.**

*

 **Chanyeol sedang mengunjungi festival sekarang. Festival yang diadakan di sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya sendiri. Sayangnya lagi dia sendiri. Chanyeol sudah mengunjungi semua stand makanan dan hanya mencoba sampelnya saja tanpa membeli. Sungguh panutan. Dan sebuah stand yang hanya ada satu pelanggan menarik minatnya. Itu stand pembuatan kalung. Chanyeol memperhatikan pemilik stand itu membuatkan ukiran liontin yang dipesan orang yang datang sebelumnya. Chanyeol berpikir haruskah dia meminta untuk dibuatkan kalung. Tapi untuk siapa. Dan seketika dia teringat bahwa sahabatnya akan berulang tahun lusa sehingga Chanyeol berpikir untuk membelikan Baekhyun kalung saja yang didesain khusus untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan betapa Baekhyun akan memekik senang setelah ini.**

 **"Kau ingin mendesain kalung nak?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik stand itu.**

 **"Iya Bi. Tapi aku bingung desain bagaimana yang harus aku pilih," ucap Chanyeol sambil matanya menelisik satu persatu kalung yang sudah tergantung jadi.**

 **"Kau lihat saja contohnya."**

 **"Baiklah." Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada kaluan berbentuk hati yang bisa dibuka, didalamnya bisa Chanyeol isi foto atau tulisan. Chanyeol mengambil kalung itu lalu memberikan pada ahjuma pendesain.**

 **"Ini. bisakah anda desainkan seperti ini."**

 **"Baik. Duduklah. Mungkin akan lama dan aku butuh kau untuk memastikan desainnya memang pas."**

e)(o

 **Tidak ada ulang tahun yang berarti bagi Baekhyun. Orang tuanya mungkin memang mengucapkan selama untuknya dan mengirimkan hadiah, ibu Park dengan sup rumput lautnya di pagi hari yang datang ke apartemennya, Kyungsoo yang memborbardirnya dengan chat harapan untuk ulang tahunnya dan beberapa teman yang mengucapkan selamat untuk bertambahnya usia Baekhyun. Namun tidak berarti bagi Baekhyun karena sahabat sekaligus orang yang mengisi hatinya tidak melakukan apapun untuk hari ulang tahunnya bahkan hanya sekedar ucapan selamat untuk hari kelahirannya pun tidak didapat Baekhyun di tahun ini. Perasaan Baekhyun mendadak kalut, bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak siap jika harus kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Kehadiran Luhan seolah menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa kehadirannya di hidup Chanyeol tidaklah lagi penting jika pemuda itu menemukan kekasih hatinya. Bahkan belum ada sebulan Luhan datang, Chanyeol sudah berubah bagi Baekhyun.**

 **"Seharusnya dari awal aku sadar, aku harus siap menghadapi ini. Lagipula ini salahku sendiri. Aku pengecut, tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Hahh." Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun.**

 **Suara pesan menyadarkan Baekhyun, diambilnya handphone itu. Nama Chanyeol terpampang jelas disana.**

 **Datanglah ke tempat biasa Baek. Ada sesuatu. Sahabatmu yang paling tampan sejagat ini sudah lelah berdiri disini. Hingg.**

 **"Cihh. Dasar Yoda." Senyuman mengembang di bibir Baekhyun. Pikirnya mungkin Chanyeol memberikan kejutan untuknya.**

 **"Setidaknya dia tidak lupa."**

 **Baekhyun segera pergi ke kamarnya bersiap. Mungkin ulang tahunnya kembali memiliki arti bagi Baekhyun.**

TBC

Author notes: Hallo, mohon reviewnya ya, aku masih baru banget. Mungkin ada yang nyadar kalau ceritanya mirip sama film india "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" kan. Sebenernya niat awal bikin cerita ini tuh pengen nge-remake aja tapi gagal, alhasil banyak bagian yang mirip sama film itu. Tapi bakal banyak adegan yang berbeda ya. Beda banget. Tapi konflik awalnya sama. Bagi yang punya masukan cerita silahkan diungkapkan saja.


	2. Chapter 02

**Datanglah ke tempat biasa Baek. Ada sesuatu. Sahabatmu yang paling tampan sejagat ini sudah lelah berdiri disini. Hingg.**

 **"Cihh. Dasar Yoda." Senyuman mengembang di bibir Baekhyun. Pikirnya mungkin Chanyeol memberikan kejutan untuknya.**

 **"Setidaknya dia tidak lupa."** **Baekhyun segera pergi ke kamarnya bersiap. Mungkin ulang tahunnya kembali memiliki arti bagi Baekhyun.**

e)(o

 **Baekhyun menoleh kekanan kekiri mencari lelaki yang tadi sudah menyuruhnya ke tempat ini. Entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Baekhyun karena dia tidak ditemukan di tempat biasanya. Setelah kesana kemari mencari Baekhyun menemukan tanda yang menunjukkan kehidupan Chanyeol.**

 **Tempat itu adalah Taman namun ada labirin kecil yang menghiasinya, tempat yang ditemukan mereka berdua saat mereka baru menjalin ikatan sahabat.** **Kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat melihat sahabatnya menyiapkan tempat ini begitu indah tepat di tengah labirin Taman itu. Chanyeol bahkan memakai jas. Sahabatnya itu tampak tampan yang membuat Baekhyun merona dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.**

 **"Hai Baek. Terkejut?" ucap Chanyeol diiringi kekehan karena Baekhyun masih terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya itu dilakukan karena muncul semburat merah di pipinya.**

 **"Kau menyiapkannya Chanyeol. Sendiri?"**

 **"Baek, tidak mungkin sendiri. Mana mungkin aku membuat hiasan sendiri, balon ini sendiri. Lalu ini sendiri."**

 **"Jadi ada yang membantumu. Siapa?"**

 **"Penjual."**

 **"Apa?"**

 **"Tentu saja penjual Baek. Aku membeli semua ini di penjual. Tidak mungkin aku membuatnya sendiri. Aku hanya memasangnya dan menghiasnya. Begitu." Tangan Baekhyun melayang ke kepala Chanyeol. Tawa Chanyeol meledak. Diusaknya rambut Baekhyun sampai berantakan.**

 **"Ishhh." Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya dengan memasang ekspresi cemberut.**

 **"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday happy birthday. Happy birthday Baekhyun." Baekhyun terpaku mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mengalun menyanyikan lagu untuknya.**

 **Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Baekhyun yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol telah memegang sebuah benda yang dibuatnya 2 hari lalu. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kalung itu sudah terpasang cantik di leher putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang kalung itu, lalu menatap Chanyeol.** **"Itu hadiahku Baek. Kau suka?"**

 **"Tentu saja."** **Sekarang gentian Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol yang dibalas Chanyeol. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin waktu berhenti agar bisa mempertahankan keadaan ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini sedikitpun.**

 **"Luhan."** **Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menoleh ke belakang mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama yang membuatnya gelisah. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang melihat keberadaan Luhan yang membawa paper bag. Lalu melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar menyambut.**

 **"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian."**

 **"Tentu saja tidak. Aku yang mengundangmu kesini," balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang masih sama.**

 **"Baek, ini hadiah untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun." Paper bag yang tadi dibawa Luhan diberikannya pada Baekhyun.** **"Eh, iya. Terima kasih Luhan."**

 **"Luhan, aku harus berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun. Kutinggal sebentar tak apa kan?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Luhan.**

 **"Baek. Ehem, sebenarnya tempat ini. Aku, ehem menghiasnya untuk dua fungsi."**

 **"Maksudnya?"**

 **"Untuk ulang tahunmu dan untuk menjadikan Luhan kekasihku. Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan para kekasihku yang lain Baek. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan."** **Imajiner Baekhyun merasa seolah ada petir yang menyambar.**

 **Genggaman tangan mereka dilepaskan Baekhyun. Segera Baekhyun memasang topeng bahagia di hadapan sahabatnya itu.** **"Ehem. Benarkah? Baguslah Chan. Kau bergerak cepat. Ka-kalau begitu, aku per-pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil," ucap Baekhyun yang tanpa Chanyeol sadari sedikit bergetar.**

 **"Oke. Terimakasih Baek. Aku menyayangimu sahabatku."**

 ** _Benar Baek. Hanya sahabat. Sejak dulu hanya sahabat. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih. Sekarang aku sendiri yang tersakiti. Kau memang sudah terlambat Baek._**

 **Baekhyun melangkah cepat melewati Luhan yang heran melihatnya, meninggalkan dua orang yang akan menjadi sepasang kekasih itu.** **Tangisan itu tak berhenti sejak dia melangkah dari tempat yang membuatnya bahagia namun dalam sekejap pula membuatnya hancur. Tidak Baekhyun pedulikan tatapan heran orang yang dilewatinya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli saat rintik air mulai membasahi bajunya, menyamarkan air mata yang terus turun.** **Aku hancur Chanyeol. Andai kau menyadari perasaanku. Tapi sekarang mungkin aku harus menyerah.**

 **Baekhyun meringkuk dengan baju basah serta mata yang juga basah di balik pintu apartemennya. Dipegangnya kalung yang tadi dipasang Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun. Baru Baekhyun sadari bahwa kalung itu bisa dibuka. Terpampang fotonya dan Chanyeol saat natal tahun lalu. Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah melihat itu. Digenggamnya kalung itu di dadanya sambil terus terisak.** **Jika memang aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu dimiliki orang lain Chanyeol. Haruskah aku pergi dari kehidupanmu?**

e)(o

 **"Ibu. Luhan akan makan malam disini ya? Kami pergi terlalu malam," ucap Chanyeol setelah sampai di ruang makan dengan Luhan di genggamannya. Ibu Park membalik badannya lalu mulai menata peralatan makan.**

 **"Biar aku bantu bibi," ucap Luhan sopan.**

 **"Ahh tidak usah Luhan. Duduk saja. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah kubolehkan membantu apapun jika makan disini. Kau kan kekasihnya Chanyeol," ucap Ibu Park ramah.**

 **Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Menyenangkan rasanya mengetahui ibuya menerima Luhan dengan tangan terbuka. Sedangkan Luhan, dia sedang merona sekarang. Padahal sudah tiga hari dia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa mendengar kata kekasih terucap dari bibir calon mertua sendiri membuatnya merona.**

 **"Oh iya Chanyeol. Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba pindah ke Jepang?"**

 **"Pindah. Maksudnya?"**

 **"Kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol menggeleng.**

 **"Tadi Baekhyun pamit pada ibu. Dia bilang dia akan pindah ke Jepang mengikuti orang tuanya. Ibu kira kau tahu."**

 **"Aku tidak tahu apapun ibu. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memang menghindar dariku. Tapi bisa-bisanya dia tidak bilang apa-apa tentang hal ini. Ah ibu, kapan Baekhyun pergi?"**

 **"Dia pamit ibu sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Dia bilang penerbangannya 1 setengah jam lagi."** **Tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol berlari.**

 **"Chanyeol!" panggil ibu Park yang tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol.**

 **Luhan yang memahami situasi ini langsung berlari mengikuti Chanyeol.** **Luhan memberhentikan taksi. Kemudian mengikuti taksi yang dinaiki Chanyeol. Dia yakin pasti Chanyeol menuju bandara Incheon, menyusul Baekhyun. Entah kenapa bagi Luhan kedua orang tidak hanya sekedar sahabat. Ada hal lain yang mengikat mereka.**

 **Sekitar 30 menit, Chanyeol sampai di bandara Incheon, Chanyeol berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Berlari ke tempat penerbangan ke luar negeri. Menoleh kesana kemari, mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun belum berangkat jadi dia akan berusaha mencari kemanapun untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Dia bahkan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun tanpa peduli perhatian orang sekitar yang terpusat padanya. Chanyeol berlari kesana kemari sampai menemukan orang yang sangat dikenalinya duduk di kursi bandara dengan pandangan sendu.**

 **Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun menarik koper Baekhyun menjauh dari pemiliknya. Baekhyun mengetahui itu terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi mengetahui Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah marah.**

 **"Apa maksudmu Baek. Kau ingin pergi. Bahkan jika kau pamit padaku pun tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi. Rumahmu di Korea Baek bukan Jepang. Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.**

 **"Iya chanyeol, aku ingin pergi! Aku ingin pergi darimu. Dan tidak akan kembali." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan berteriak pula diakhiri dengan suara lirih.**

 **"Kenapa?"**

 **"Kenapa? Kau tidak ada urusan dengan alasanku pindah Chanyeol."**

 **"Tentu saja ada. Kau anggap aku apa Baek. Kita sahabat, tentu saja aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." Air mata Baekhyun menetes mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol.**

 **"Dari dulu … sampai sekarang. Apa tidak pernah kau menganggapku lebih dari sahabat Chanyeol. Apa hubungan sahabat itu, kau tidak ingin merubahnya." Lirih Baekhyun. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan air mata yang masih menetes.** **Chanyeol terpaku. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia bilang. Seolah mulutnya telah kehilangan fungsinya.**

 **"Baiklah Chanyeol. Aku tahu jawabannya. Aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi penerbanganku," ucap Baekhyun.** **Penampakan Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Chanyeol membawa langkah Baekhyun kearahnya.**

 **"Baek," ucap Luhan pelan.** **Baekhyun tersenyum membalasnya. Kemudian memeluk Luhan. Kemudian melepas pelukan itu tidak lama.**

 **"Aku akan pergi Lu. Jaga Chanyeol. Dan ini …."** **Diambilnya tangan Luhan. Baekhyun memberikan sesuatu untuk Luhan. Luhan menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.**

 **"Jaga ini untukku Luhan. Bisakan? Aku, mungkin … aku tidak akan kembali. Jangan tanya alasannya."**

 **Penumpang tujuan Tokyo, Jepang penerbangan pukul 13.00 KST diharap segera melakukan check in. Sekali lagi penumpang ...**

 **"Aku harus pergi Luhan. Pesawatku akan segera berangkat. Jaga Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin dia bersamamu. Dan aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian."**

 **Baekhyun hendak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan namun Luhan menahannya.** **"Baek …."**

 **"Sudahlah Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi aku pergi."**

 **"Berbahagialah Baek. Aku juga akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu."** **Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berbalik menuju kopernya yang telah terlepas dari genggaman Chanyeol. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol yang pandangannya kosong. Teringat akan kenangannya dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan bulir bening itu.** **Selamat tinggal Chanyeol.**

Tes

Tetesan bulir air yang keluar dari mata Yeon Hwa jatuh mengenai surat yang tampak kusam dimakan usia itu. Dibukanya liontin kalung yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Yeon Hwa di tahun yang ke tujuh.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia cantik," gumam Yeon Hwa sambil mengelus foto yang menghiasi bagian dalam liontin kalung pemberian ibunya. Yeon Hwa kembali membuka surat yang sempat ditutupnya itu.

Yeon Hwa sayang, pemilik kalung itu. Ibu yakin pasti kau akan sangat disayangi olehnya. Relakan posisi ibu sayang. Ibu akan sangat bahagia jika kau melakukannya. Dan selalu ingat bahwa ibu selalu bersamamu.

Dari ibumu yang sangat menyayangimu

"Baiklah ibu. Aku akan …," Yeon Hwa mengangguk yakin "melakukannya."

e)(o

Masing-masing orang yang berada disana bergantian memeluk tuannya acara. Memberikan ucapan selamat dan harapan atas bertambahnya umur.

"Happy Birthday Baekhyunee. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Karena kau sudah lebih tua, aku harap kau segera melaksanakan pernikahan kita Baek." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang mendapat giliran justru menggoda pemilik acara. Ucapannya lantas membuat yang dipeluk, Baekhyun merona.

"Sehun benar Baek. Ibu kan ingin segera mendapat cucu. Ibu semakin tua Baek, dan kehadiran anak kecil pasti akan membuat Ibu dan Ayahmu lebih muda." Ucap Ibu Byun.

"Apa hubungannya Ibu," rengek Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja berhubungan sayang. Kurasa kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa bersama anak-anak akan membuat kita lebih bahagia dan bahagia artinya kita panjang umur sayang." Sehun, mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun. Lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dalam. Godaan dari keluarga dan teman-teman mereka bersahutan seiring sikap romantis yang ditunjukkan sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertunangan.

"Maka dari itu Tuan Oh. Aku akan pergi ke summer camping seperti tahun lalu karena aku suka anak-anak."

"Baiklah. Setelah kau selesai maka kita akan buat anak," ucap Sehun lantas membuat rona merah menjalari pipi bahkan telinga Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun cekikikan karena telah berhasil menggoda kesayangannya itu.

"Untung saja kau menjadi yang terakhir memberikan selamat pada Baekhyun, Sehun. Kalau tidak maka sampai acara selesai yang lain tidak akan kebagian waktu," celoteh lelaki bermata bulat yang memancing tawa semua orang.

"Oh iya Ibu. Hari ini bolehkah aku memonopoli Baekhyun. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada anak manis ini."

"Melakukan apa Sehun? Membuat anak?" ucap Ayah Byun yang membuat Baekhyun memukul pelan lengannya, rupanya dia sedang malu.

"Tenang saja aboenim. Anakmu akan tetap perawan sampai aku mengikatnya dengan janji suci di altar nanti." Cukup Sehun. Kau membuat anak orang kembali merona dan malu sejak tadi.

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu malam ya. Kau tahu sendiri anak itu akan pergi ke summer camping 3 hari lagi. Dia harus banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga."

"Baiklah Ibu. Aku paham."

"Jadi maksudmu daddy harus memberikanmu hadiah berbeda. Seperti apa? Jelaskan pada daddy," ucap Chanyeol dengan Yeon Hwa di pangkuannya.

"Eumm … seperti menceritakan kisah sekolah daddy." Yeon Hwa menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol di belakang, memasang puppy eyes yang sulit ditolak.

"Ada apa ini. Kenapa putri cantik daddy tiba-tiba tertarik dengan masa muda daddy."

Pipi Yeon Hwa Chanyeol cubit gemas. Yeon Hwa kemudian membalikkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Aku ingin tahu apa daddy punya seseorang yang dekat dengan daddy dan … aha bagaimana bisa daddy dekat dengan mommy."

"Eumm … okay. Daddy akan menceritakannya. Orang dekat, ada."

"Siapa … siapa?"

"Daddy punya sahabat yang sangat dekat. Kami sudah bersama sejak daddy di sekolah menengah pertama dan, oh iya dia seorang lelaki tapi cantik. Daddy punya dua lelaki cantik di hidup daddy yang berharga. Yang satunya ibumu dan yang satunya dia, sahabat daddy." Kenangan akan kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun mau tidak mau merangsak masuk dalam ingatannya.

"Siapa namanya daddy?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab apa yang ditanyakan putrinya.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Yeon Hwa menampilkan senyum jahilnya tanpa Chanyeol sadari.

 _Baiklah daddy, daddy hanya cukup menunggu dan aku yang akan beraksi._

"Lalu bagaimana daddy bertemu eomma."

"Bukan pertemuan yang istimewa. Ibumu anak baru di kelas daddy dan daddy jatuh cinta padanya. Selesai."

"Hanya itu. Heol." Ekspresi yang ditampilkan Yeon Hwa membuat Chanyeol mengecup pipi chubby putrinya.

"Baiklah daddy. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku akan membuka hadiahku dulu."

Cup.

Setelah mengecup pipi daddynya Yeon Hwa berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap kosong ke arah foto Luhan yang terpajang tepat di dinding di hadapannya. Senyuman cantik Luhan, tatapan tulus Luhan padanya tanpa sadar membuatnya menitikan air dari pelupuk matanya.

 _"Berjanjilah Chan. Kau … kau a-akan mencari cin-cintamu yang hilang. Cintamu pada sese-seorang yang a-aku yakini lebih besar da-dari yang kau berikan un-tukku."_

Perkataan Luhan terngiang-ngiang kembali di ingatannya. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu bahkan saat di detik-detik akhir hidupnya. Sejujurnya dia bingung atas apa yang harus dilakukannya. Keinginan Luhan yang terlihat mengatakan jika ia harus mengejar cintanya yang menghilang. Hadiah yang diberikan Luhan pada putri mereka seolah menyuruh Chanyeol kembali mengingat keinginan Luhan di akhir hidupnya.

Sebutlah Chanyeol pengecut karena tidak kunjung memenuhi keinginan Luhan. Namun ia sadar waktu yang dilaluinya sudah sangat panjang. Berbagai konsekuensi mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana jika sosok itu sudah memiliki yang lain dan sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya sendiri. Katakanlah Chanyeol menyerah sebelum melakukan apa-apa karena seperti itulah keadaannya. Perilakunya di masa lalu, apakah sosok itu akan memaafkannya?

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidurku tidak tenang karena kau terus menghantui pikiranku dengan janji itu Lu. Kumohon berilah aku petunjuk._

e)(o

Alunan suara merdu meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun. Menyanyikan lagu berjudul Rain bersama rekan kerjanya. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun itu penyanyi yang hanya diketahui identitas suaranya saja. Berikan applause pada Sehun selaku pemilik agensi dimana Baekhyun berada. Tentu saja sebagai kekasih dari pemegang saham terbesar agensi apa saja bisa dilakukannya. Baekhyun itu suka bernyanyi tapi tidak suka tampil di depan umum. Karena itulah dia meminta Sehun membuatnya menjadi penyanyi tanpa wajah, dimana hanya suaranya yang muncul untuk mengisi soundtrack drama. Baekhyun cukup senang karena dengan begitu suaranya berguna dan diapun merasa senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Kali ini dia sedang demo lagunya bersama Soyou selaku rekan duetnya untuk lagu kali ini. Sehun memperhatikannya saat ini. Padahal bukanlah tugasnya mengawasi penyanyi yang sedang demo lagu tapi ini Baekhyun maka tidak ada kata tidak untuk hal ini. Sebenarnya dengan jelas Sehun menampilkan ekspresi cemburu. Selalu seperti ini dan Baekhyun sudah biasa menghadapinya. Selama Baekhyun bernyanyi dirinya tidak lepas dari mata intimidasi Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya ingin melarang Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ini namun Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa ia menyukai lagunya dan harus dia yang menyanyikannya.

Tepuk tangan bersahutan seiring kedua penyanyi itu selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Para staf dan produser memberikan pujian disertai beberapa saran membangun agar saat rekaman mereka sempurna menyanyikannya.

"Ehem … sepertinya kita harus memberikan waktu untuk sepasang kekasih ini. Baiklah, kita tinggal dulu. Jangan kelepasan Sehun. Ehem." Produser itu menepuk bahu Sehun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan diiringi staf dan rekan lain yang cekikikan.

"Aisshhh, Oh Sehun kenapa kau …."

"Apa? Sekarang apa lagi. Aku kekanakan. Oh god Baekhyun, aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu bernyanyi dengan wanita, siapapun."

Tawa yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya Baekhyun tahan. Ia berdeham lalu mengangkat lehernya yang dihiasi coker.

"Sehun. Aku sudah berkali-kali menyanyi dengan wanita tapi sungguh aku masih tidak habis pikir bahkan sampai sekarang kau selalu sensitive jika aku duet dengan wanita. Sehun ingat, aku ini carrier. Sungguh aneh jika aku menyukai wanita."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengusap pipi Sehun namun tangan Sehun dengan cepat mencekal tangannya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur pun segera digenggam Sehun. Dengan pelan Sehun mendorong tubuh bak wanita Baekhyun hingga menempel dinding.

"Apa kau tahu Baek? Dengan kau memakai coker seperti ini …." tangan Sehun terulur mengusap leher bercoker Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak menggoda Baek," lirih Sehun tepat di telinganya membuat Baekhyun menggeliang geli. Sehun tahu pasti titik sensitivenya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika bibirmu bengkak sayang."

Tanpa hitungan detik kedua bibir itu berpagut. Tangan Sehun beralih pada rahang kekasihnya, lalu berpindah ke tengkuk demi memperdalam ciuman itu. Ciuman penuh cinta dari Oh Sehun. Lumatan itu seolah membuat kaki Baekhyun melemas, membuatnya seolah berada di langit ke tujuh. Baekhyun mendorong dada Sehun mengode tentang kehabisan nafas yang dialaminya. Dilepaskan sejenak pagutan itu namun baru sedetik kedua belah bibir itu kembali menempel. Sehun tersenyum di sela pagutannya, ditekannya lebih dalam bibirnya pada Baekhyun.

"Enghhh."

Lenguhan yang diharapkan Sehun keluar. Tujuannya? Sehun sadar dari awal mereka berciuman ada yang mengintipnya. Sehun ingin pamer pada mereka jika Baekhyun tidak berdaya dalam kuasanya.

e)(o

"Bagaimana jika mencari paman Kyungsoo. Kata ibu dia adalah satu satunya teman dekat paman Baekhyun selain daddy."

Nenek Park memasang pose berpikir. Yeon Hwa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena neneknya itu terlalu lama berpikir. "Nenek. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir. Kita kan bisa pakai uang daddy untuk membayar detektif untuk mencari keberadaan paman Kyungsoo," rengek gadis kecil itu. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir neneknya itu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak langsung paman Baekhyun saja yang kita cari tahu?"

"Nenek. Jika begitu maka akan terlalu beresiko. Lagipula aku harus merekrut orang lain untuk membantu kita bukan? Dan aku yakin paman Kyungsoo yang paling cocok nenek."

"Baiklah cucu nenek yang paling cantik. Nenek akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Lagipula nenek juga kecewa pada daddymu. Dia memang sangat lelet." Baiklah Park Chanyeol, sepertinya kau sedang digosipi dua wanita yang paling kau sayangi sekarang.

"Nenek benar sekali. Daddy itu bukan hanya lelet tapi juga gampang menyerah. Seharusnya dari dulu daddy mencari paman Baekhyun tapi sampai sekarang pun tidak dan Yeon Hwa yang harus bertindak. Jika saja daddy tidak punya putri sebaik, secantik dan sepintar Yeon Hwa maka aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi."

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi pada daddy?" Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kantor tiba-tiba menyahut yang membuat Yeon Hwa mebulatkan bibirnya sedangkan neneknya terkikik geli.

"Ibu, Yeon Hwa. Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Kalian bergosip tentangku?" Yeon Hwa gelagapan kebingungan. Dia menatap ke neneknya yang justru melihati langit-langit kamar Yeon Hwa, pura-pura tidak tahu. Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat kejadian itu.

"I-itu daddy. Aku hanya membicarakan … i-itu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak suka dengan hadiah yang daddy berikan. Hehe."

"Jadi maksudnya Yeon Hwa menyukai hadiah dari daddy eoh?"

Yeon Hwa langsung mengangkat boneka yang di desain khusus oleh Chanyeol menyerupai Luhan.

"Daddy, tentu saja. Ini hadiah kesukaanku setelah hadiah dari mommy."

Nenek Park mengelus lembut rambut Yeon Hwa, menatap sedih kearah anak itu. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yeon Hwa lalu memberikan anak itu pelukan.

"Mommy sangat manis saat di jadikan boneka. Tapi aku yakin mommy sangat sangat sangat manis jika dilihat langsung. Iya kan daddy?" ucap Yeon Hwa dengan nada ceria. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum membalasnya.

"Baiklah. Daddy harus berbicara dengan kakek. Yeon Hwa disini saja bersama nenek oke?"

"Iya." Chanyeol beranjak keluar dari kamar setelah menyempatkan mengecup dahi Yeon Hwa. Yeon Hwa kemudian menatap boneka itu dengan wajah cerianya.

Namun nenek Park tahu pasti bahwa anak itu merindukan ibunya yang bahkan tidak pernah di temui. Chanyeol dan Yeon Hwa adalah orang yang sama-sama memendam perasaan mereka. Mengesampingkan perasaan sakit dengan senyuman ceria yang mereka punyai.

Yeon Hwa itu anak yang ceria namun dia selalu merindukan sosok ibu yang diidamkannya. Dia mengharapkan kehadiran seorang ibu di sampingnya yang akan mengelus rambutnya sambil membaca dongeng sambil ia tertidur, yang akan membuatkannya bekal lalu mengantarkannya ke sekolah dan memberinya semangat belajar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapapun namun lelehan air mata yang keluar saat dia memandangi foto pernikahannya dengan Luhan, foto Luhan saat hamil dan bahkan foto yang selalu tersimpan rapi di dompetnya sejak sma yaitu foto sosok sahabat yang sangat berharga untuknya cukup membuktikan bahwa ia menginginkan sosok yang bisa ia cintai dan mencintainya serta terus berada di sisinya. Dan nenek Park terus berharap bahwa sosok yang akan mengisi kekosongan itu akan segera datang.

TBC

Author note: Mohon reviewnya ya biar aku bisa ngelanjutin


	3. Chapter 03

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapapun namun lelehan air mata yang keluar saat dia memandangi foto pernikahannya dengan Luhan, foto Luhan saat hamil dan bahkan foto yang selalu tersimpan rapi di dompetnya sejak sma yaitu foto sosok sahabat yang sangat berharga untuknya cukup membuktikan bahwa ia menginginkan sosok yang bisa ia cintai dan mencintainya serta terus berada di sisinya. Dan nenek Park terus berharap bahwa sosok yang akan mengisi kekosongan itu akan segera datang.

e)(o

"Kau bahkan rekaman dulu 2 hari sebelum kau ke summer camping Baekhyun. Ah iya baiklah nyonya Oh yang terhormat. Hahaha. Tentu saja aku ikut Baek, itu sudah menjadi rutinitas oke jika aku akan menjadi pembimbing disana. Tentu saja aku akan menjadi koki yang lebih hebat lagi untuk mereka baek. Ah iya…."

Ting tong

"Sebentar Baek. Ada tamu. Ku tutup dulu oke. Bye."

Ting tong.

Kyungsoo yang sedang bertelepon ria dengan Baekhyun mau tidak mau menutup teleponnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan tanpa melihat intercorm dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Halo. Aku Park Yeon Hwa."

Seorang anak kecil dan perempuan yang bisa Kyungsoo pastikan bahwa itu neneknya pun menyembut pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah ya. Tapi, maafkan aku. Apakah kita saling mengenal."

"Bisakah kita berbicara di dalam," ucap nenek Park dengan senyuman ramahnya.

e)(o

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian nomor telepon Baekhyun dan kehidupan pribadinya. Mungkin jika kalian mau memberitahuku hubungan kalian dengan Baekhyun aku bisa mempertimbangkannya," ucap Kyungsoo sopan setelah diberitahu keperluan tamunya tadi

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku calon anak paman Baekhyun."

"Apa! Ja-jadi Sehun sudah punya anak." Yang benar saja calon anak. Setahu Kyungsoo Sehun itu masih lajang. Tapi ucapan polos anak itu membuat Kyungsoo bersiap-siap menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk Sehun karena memiliki hubungan di belakang yang tidak diketahui siapapun bahkan sampai memiliki anak sebesar ini.

"Siapa Sehun?" tanya Yeon Hwa.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Sehun?" gelengan diterima Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban.

"Bukankah kau anaknya Sehun?"

"Yang benar saja. Aku ini hanya anak Park Chanyeol."

"Park-Park Chanyeol." Yang benar saja, anak Park Chanyeol sekarang ada di hadapannya sedangkan setelah lulus sekolah dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu Chanyeol karena dia pindah ke Jepang. Dan sekarang ada seorang anak yang mengatakan adalah calon anak Baekhyun dan ternyata anak itu adalah anak Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak paham dengan semua ini.

"Ehem. Begini Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku adalah ibunya Chanyeol dan ini Yeon Hwa, putrinya Chanyeol. Kami kesini karena ingin mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun padamu." Nenek Park membuka suara menjelaskan kebingungan yang semakin melanda ini.

"Tapi kenapa kalian mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun."

"Karena aku harus menyatukan daddy dan paman Baekhyun."

"Menyatukan? Tapi Baekhyun sudah punya tunangan. Sehun, dia tunangannya Baekhyun."

"A-apa," ucapan Yeon Hwa sedikit bergetar. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal melihatnya. Kyungsoo tak suka melihat anak-anak sedih karena dia suka anak-anak. Nenek Park mengelus punggung Yeon Hwa yang sudah terisak. Yeon Hwa mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa paman tidak ingin membantu seorang anak yang ingin memenuhi keinginan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Ibu akan sedih jika aku gagal hiks."

"Yeon Hwa sayang. Sudahlah," ucap nenek Park menenangkan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kami berharap banyak padamu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu tapi kenapa kami ingin melakukan ini."

Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya sudah tersentuh akan tangisan Yeon Hwa mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran nenek Park. Mungkin dia harus mengetahui alasan di balik semua ini. Kenyataan bahwa ibu dari anak Chanyeol telah tiada cukup membuat Kyungsoo penasaran akan kenyataan yang terjadi. Dan yang paling dia ingin tahu adalah, siapa ibu anak ini atau istri Chanyeol?

e)(o

Sehun itu posesif. Baekhyun sangat mengakuinya. Setelah pertunangan yang dilakukan atas dasar perjodohan, Sehun mencoba terus mendekati Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengakui bahwa perilaku lelaki berkulit pucat itu membuatnya nyaman. Mereka memang dijodohkan namun tidak butuh waktu lama membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang melakukan pertunangan dahulu. Semua orang akan percaya bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai lalu bertunangan dan kemudian menikah. Pernikahan? Sebenarnya mereka menikah 1 bulan setelah bertunangan namun karena permintaan Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya menerima pengikatan hubungan itu meminta untuk melakukan pernikahan nanti-nanti saja. Dan Sehun tidak pernah menyesal akan permintaannya karena walaupun sampai sekarang mereka belum menikah tapi dia telah memegang hati Baekhyun. Dan tentang keposesifan Sehun, Baekhyun menyadarinya saat Sehun merenggut ciuman pertama yang dilakukan mereka. Dan terus berkembang pada tahap yang membuat Baekhyun jengkel sekaligus bahagia.

"Aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki ataupun wanita disana Baek. Ingat, aku punya banyak mata disana." Sudah dibilang bukan bahwa tingkat keposesifan Sehun meningkat drastis. Baekhyun itu carrier dan seperti suatu ketidakmungkinan jika ia akan mendekati atau didekati wanita. Jika lelaki sih bisa saja tapi tentu saja bukan lelaki carrier.

"Jika kau menggunakan bodyguard atau memata-mataiku aku tidak akan mau kau cium Sehun."

Sehun melongo.

"Ah dan satu lagi. Aku ingin pernikahan kita ditunda selama satu tahun."

Sehun kembali melongo

"Mengerti tuan Oh?" Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan tersenyum miring. Sehun memang posesif tapi Baekhyun itu tegaan. Intinya dalam suatu hubungan pihak bawah tetap saja mendominasi.

e)(o

Kenyataan bahwa istri Chanyeol adalah Luhan cukup membuatnya hampir roboh. Luhan telah tiada, kenyataan yang terlalu mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dia memang tidak sedekat itu dengan Luhan tapi mereka bisa dibilang pernah menjadi teman baik terutama setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Mereka putus hubungan setelahnya karena Kyungsoo kuliah di Jepang dan sekarang kenyataan yang dihadapinya, bahwa Luhan sudah tiada.

Kyungsoo mengambil buku tahunan siswa dan membuka tepat pada galeri bagian belakang yang berisi foto random. Bisa dia lihat foto Luhan dan dirinya yang berpose _V sign_ tersenyum kearah kamera. Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terisak dengan mendekap buku tahunan itu.

Dia kembali teringat akan permintaan anak kecil yang baru mendatanginya. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia perlu melakukannya. Menyatukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sesuai permintaan terakhir Luhan.

Aku akan melakukannya Luhan. Aku sendiri juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintai suamimu. Aku tahu walaupun dia menutupinya dengan baik. Mungkin ini saatnya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian sahabatku. Kau akan bahagia Luhan dan … Baekhyun.

e)(o

Srak

Bruk

Kegaduhan di rumah keluarga Byun itu berasal dari kamar putra mereka, Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik kamarnya. Dipikirannya hanyalah benda kotak berwarna silver yang jika dibukanya akan menyuarakan musik romantis.

"Dimana benda itu sih." Gerutu Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung menemukan barangnya. Baekhyun bahkan tanpa sadar telah membuat semua barang tidak berdosa di kamarnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Sampai matanya memicing menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah dia akan menangkap elang yang beterbangan. Mata sipitnya menjadi lebih sipit saat dia tanpa sadar menemukan benda yang dicarinya tergeletak di atas lemari miliknya yang tingginya tidak mungkin bisa Baekhyun capai. Pantas saja benda itu tidak kunjung ditemukannya karena hanya tampak sedikit benda itu dapat dilihat, benar-benar sedikit badan benda itu ditunjukkan yang artinya benda terletak di bagian belakang lemari, menempel ke dinding yang semakin sulit dijangkau. Jika dalam keadaan seperti itupun pasti tetap sulit bagi si pendek Byun.

Baekhyun mengambil kursi rias yang berniat digunakannya sebagai penopang tinggi badannya. Yeah, walaupun kursi itu tingginya tidak sampai separuh tinggi Baekhyun sendiri sedangkan tinggi lemari itu hampir 2 kali lipat tinggi Baekhyun. Sesekali Baekhyun menggerutu merutuki bagi siapa saja yang membelikan lemari tinggi itu yang menaruh kotak musik kesayangannya di atas lemari. Baekhyun berjinjit setinggi yang ia bisa. Tangannya bisa mencapai jika saja kotak music itu tidak menjorok ke belakang namun Baekhyun tetap kekeuh untuk mengambil kotaknya sampai bisa.

"Sayang!"

"Akhh!"

Brukk.

 _Apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali._

"Akh. Baek."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mendapati seseorang meringis kesakitan tak lantas membuat Baekhyun langsung bangkit. Baekhyun hanya dia menatap orang di bawahnya.

"Aishh." Desis orang itu. Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung bangun, dia segera membalik tubuh Baekhyun menjadi pihak bawah.

"Se-sehun." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada Sehun namun posisi tetap sama.

"Baek," lirih Sehun tepat di depan bibir lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata sipit di bawahnya. Badan Baekhyun menegang, netra miliknya menatap netra lelaki di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak berhati-hati sayang?"

"A-aku."

"Kau harus dihukum sayang."

"A-apa hmmpppp …."

Baekhyun mengerjap, masih menatap netra Sehun yang masih terbuka sekalipun kedua bagian lunak milik mereka telah berpagut. Melihat Baekhyun yang telah menutup matanya, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat lembut bibir yang selalu membuatnya candu seolah memiliki zat adiktif di dalamnya.

Suara kecipak mulut menggema di kamar milik Baekhyun. Sebelah tangan Sehun mulai mengusap lembut pipi milik kekasihnya. Tidak tega membuat Baekhyun kehabisan nafas karena pagutan mereka. Sehun melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Bibir Baekhyun yang merah dan bengkak membuat kesan seksi dimata Sehun.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan membantu Baekhyun yang memiliki rona merah di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Baek. Aku kaget sekali tadi. Jika saja aku tidak gerak cepat, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam lalu menariknya, membawa untuk duduk di ranjang milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi ingin mengambil kotak musik Sehun. Kau tahu kan kotak music warna silver. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkannya di atas lemari yang tinggi." Rengut Baekhyun, bibirnya yang merah dan menebal memanyun. Sehun mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun dengan gemas. Lalu melirik ke arah barang yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu. Sehun mengambil kursi yang tadi dipakai Baekhyun yang sempat terjatuh. Baekhyun dengan seksama memperhatikan Sehun yang tanpa kesulitan mengambil kotak musicnya. Lalu merengut lucu setelah Sehun menyodorkan kotak musik. Tanpa mengambilnya Baekhyun memeluk perut Sehun dengan posisinya yang duduk.

"Hei, kenapa manja sekali," ucap Sehun. Dielusnya rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Tanpa Sehun sadari Baekhyun menitikan air matanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun namun sesuatu dalam hatinya bertindak tanpa bisa dia pahami sendiri. Yang entah sudah keberapa kali hal ini terjadi.

e)(o

"Kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya kan sayang?" ucap ibu Byun.

"Tentu saja Ibu."

"Sehun, kau jadi ke Malaysia?"

"Jadi Bu. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengikuti gadis kecil ini," balas Sehun dengan tangannya yang mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun. Gelak tawa terdengar di ruang keluarga rumah Byun.

Tut tut tut

Baekhyun mengangkat handphonenya yang disadari berbunyi menampilkan nama Kyungsoo.

"Hallo Soo."

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Sudah kau masukkan semua datanya kan?"

"Lalu bagaimana fasilitas untuk anak-anak nanti? Sudah." Sehun mencoba menganggu Baekhyun dengan memeluk pinggangnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya yang basah di leher Baekhyun.

"Aahhh Sehun sebentar. Iya Soo. Ahhh. Iya iya."

"Tidak tentu saja. Hanya ada puppy yang menjilati kakiku. Ah iya. Oke bye."

"Yakk." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Orang tua Baekhyun yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Tersenyum senang melihat keharmonisan hubungan anaknya dengan sang tunangan.

Pemandangan Sehun yang melakukan aegyo untuk meminta maaf Baekhyun mewarnai suasana hangat di rumah byun.

"Oh iya Baekhyun. Bukankah kau punya sahabat lain selain Kyungsoo dulu. kau sering menceritakannya, siapa namanya? Ibu lupa. Ah iya Chanyeol."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Baekhyun dapat merasakan pelutnya yang seperti digelitik.

"Benarkah. Bukankah seharusnya kau menemuinya sayang. Kau sudah lama tidak di Korea." Tutur Sehun menanggapi perkataan ibu Byun.

"Namanya Chanyeol. A-aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya semenjak pindah ke Jepang Bu."

Dan Baekhyun dengan sengaja memutus semua hal yang menghubungkannya dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, dia memperintahkan anak buah ayahnya untuk menutup semua akses yang bisa membuatnya di ketahui orang di masa SHS nya itu.

"Kenapa harus bingung Baek. Aku bisa saja menyuruh orang kepercayaanku untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Lagipula menyambung silaturahmi itu sangat bagus. Setidaknya ada teman Koreamu yang lain selain Kyungsoo yang akan mendatangi pernikahan kita."

Baekhyun mati kutu. Otaknya berputar mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menyangkal perkataan Sehun. Jujur saja dia belum siap bertemu dengan lelaki itu dan istrinya mungkin.

"Tidak perlu Sehun. Yeah, mungkin jangan sekarang. Aku pasti akan memintamu untuk mencari tahu."

"Apa kau bertengkar dengannya sebelum ke Jepang Baek?"

"Tidak Ibu. Hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mencoba menutupi semua kegugupan yang melingkupinya.

"Biarkan saja Bu. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin bertemu secara alami dengan temannya." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia bisa menghindar dan berharap bahwa keluarganya tidak akan membahas apapun tentang seseorang di masa SHS nya. Terkecuali Kyungsoo tentu saja.

e)(o

Yeon Hwa terdiam dengan pandangan ke arah halaman belakang melalui balkon kamarnya. Otaknya melalang buana mencari cara untuk meminta izin pada _daddy_ kesayangannya.

Permasalahannya ada pada ke protektifan Chanyeol padanya yang berlebihan. Yeon Hwa sudah mencoba meminta bantuan pada neneknya. Namun jawaban kurang meyakinkan tidak membuatnya tenang. Yeon Hwa hafal, setidaknya jika pergi jauh maka Chanyeol harus ikut. Tapi dalam catatannya itu tidak terdaftar.

Cklekk

Yeon Hwa menoleh ke belakang, arah pintu masuk. Chanyeol dengan setelan santainya tampak tampan dan awet muda.

"Daddy," pekik Yeon Hwa.

"Hwa-ya, grandma bilang kau ingin pergi kemah musim panas heum?" Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut coklat warisan Luhan itu. Putri satu-satunya ini memang seperti duplikat Luhan. Hanya berbeda di beberapa bagian saja yang menurun dari Chanyeol.

Yeon Hwa mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aaa daddy. Aku bosan jika di rumah terus. Sekali saja, aku ingin liburan diluar. Lagipula kan ada grandma." Yeon Hwa memasang _aegyo_ yang sungguh menggemaskan namun ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak berubah membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Tidak sayang. Daddy tidak bisa mengizinkanmu. Kau akan tidur di dalam tenda yang tidak sehangat dan sebersih rumah. Nanti kau sakit. Daddy tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Chanyeol itu orang tegas akan keputusannya. Jika tidak maka tidak. Sekali dia membuat keputusan maka itu yang terjadi.

"Daddy," lirih Yeon Hwa meminta belas kasihan.

"Sekarang Yeon Hwa tidur oke. Kita besok akan belanja lalu bermain ke lotte world."

Chanyeol menggendong Yeon Hwa lalu menidurkannya di ranjang.

Cup

Mengecup kening Yeon Hwa seperti biasa. Chanyeol tau putrinya mengambek tapi baginya keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kamar putrinya meninggalkan Yeon Hwa yang cemberut.

Jika disebut salah satu sifat Chanyeol yang menurun pada Yeon Hwa maka itu adalah sifat keras kepalanya. Jika Yeon Hwa telah memutuskan maka itu harus dilaksanakan.

e)(o

Sebagai seorang penata rias, sudah tugas Minseok untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Minseok bisa dibilang seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses di bidang tata rias. Dia memiliki banyak salon, sekolah tata rias dan produk kecantikannya sendiri. Namun dia bukanlah seorang yang mengandalkan orang tuanya. Ketahuilah bahwa kesuksesannya didapat dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Jika berhubungan dengan keluarga Park, Minseok tidak akan mengerahkan karyawannya namun dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Dan sekarang dia sedang disibukkan menyamarkan diri nyonya besar keluarga Park, ibu Park Chanyeol dengan intruksi dari putri kecil rumah itu, Park Yeon Hwa. Minseok tidak habis pikir, dia disuruh menyamarkan diri ibu Park agar terlihat benar-benar beda namun tentu saja penampilan yang akan bisa diatur sendiri setelah-setelahnya.

Ingin sekali Minseok melayangkan pertanyaan namun si kecil Yeon Hwa sudah bilang dari awal agar tidak mempertanyakan apapun. Maka Minseok hanya melaksanakan tugasnya.

Setelah berkutat dengan gunting, make up, dan banyak yang lain Minseok cukup puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Ibu Park benar-benar tampak berbeda. Jika sebenarnya beliau adalah orang yang kalem dengan penampilan sederhana namun sekarang dia akan dinilai sebagai orang yang cerewet dengan penampilan super nyentriknya. Rambutnya di warna merah muda, _lipstick_ merah tebal, _eyeliner_ , dan _make up_ yang sangat menor, bajunya yang sudah seperti nenek-nenek yang tidak puas dengan dunia sosialita sudah pasti akan membuat orang yang mengenalnya mengira ibu Park adalah orang lain. Yeon Hwa tersenyum puas melihat neneknya yang di _make over_ habis-habisan. Sedangkan Nenek Park sendiri merasa risih sebenarnya namun untuk kebahagiaan anak dan cucunya apapun bisa dilakukannya.

Disisi lain Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kertas di genggaman tangannya. Cukup terlihat frustasi dengan dasi yang terus dilonggarkannya, rambut berantakan dan wajah yang tampak merengut. Chanyeol ingin marah namun tidak bisa.

 _Luhan serius. Kenapa kau memberikan banyak genku pada anak kita._

Batin Chanyeol sambil mengusap foto Luhan di meja kerjanya.

e)(o

"Yeay!" seru Yeon Hwa memecah keheningan di bus rombongan summer camp. Neneknya tersenyum menatap binar kebahagian yang tampak begitu jelas di wajah cantik Yeon Hwa.

Yeon Hwa tidak berhenti tersenyum semenjak menaiki busnya. Dia menebatkan senyuman termanis kepada seluruh penumpang bus yang mungkin akan menjadi teman barunya nanti. Yeon Hwa paling tidak sabar untuk melihat tokoh utama atas pembangkangannya ini.

"Yeon Hwa!"

"Uncle Soo!" pekik Yeon Hwa, menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menyapanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan pasti. Jika ada Kyungsoo pasti ada 'dia' tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun lagi.

Menyadari ekspresi keheranan Yeon Hwa, Kyungsoo berucap.

"Dia berangkat dengan mobil sayang. Tunangannya tidak membiarkannya untuk berpisah darinya selagi mereka masih bisa bertemu," jelas Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Yeon Hwa merengut sedih. Dia menundukkan wajahnya menatap ke arah kaki kecilnya yang terbalut sepatu pink kesayangannya.

"Sayang. Jangan sedih. Cucu nenek kan orang yang cantik dan tidak cengeng," bujuk nenek Park.

Untungnya bujukan itu berhasil. Yeon Hwa mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan memasang senyum manis milik Luhan. Kyungsoo beranjak pergi setelah memberikan pelukan dan ciuman pipi untuk si kecil, ditambah rasa heran pada perubahan pada nenek gadis kecil yang sedang merengut itu. Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

 _Ibu pasti senang kan disana. Ibu harus membantuku dengan meminta pada Tuhan oke. Aku sayang ibu._

e)(o

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun justru semakin mengeratkan kukungan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun seolah tidak aka nada kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan hal serupa.Baekhyun dengan sedikit paksaan melepas pelukan itu.

"Baek!"

"Sehun … kau bukan anak kecil." Baekhyun menepuk keras, nyaris seperti tamparan ke pipi Sehun.

"Aishh." Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, menatap Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

Tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang saat benda lembut milik mereka berdua bersentuhan. Tangan Sehun menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Baekhyun terkepal di dada bidang Sehun, masih sedikit terkejut atas sikap Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan ini. Oh god, Sehun benar-benar bersikap berlebihan karena ini di tempat umum.

Mereka masih berpagut mesra sampai pukulan keras Sehun terima yang membuatnya dengan tidak rela melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Yak."

Bugh … bugh

Dengan brutal Kyungsoo memukuli Sehun seolah Sehun adalah orang yang sudah melecehkan anaknya.

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti!" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya.

"Seharusnya kalian itu memperhatikan sekitar. Apa kalian tidak lihat bahwa banyak anak-anak. Bahkan suara bus cukup keras untuk membuat kalian menyadarinya. Untung saja anak-anak masih di bus. Jika saja aku bukan yang pertama melihat kalian seperti ini. Oh god, sungguh malang nasib mereka, mata yang sudah ternodai. Huh," oceh Kyungsoo layaknya seorang ibu yang anaknya baru saja terlecehkan.

"Ah iya iya. Baiklah, nona." Balas Sehun malas-malasan.

"Yak!" Hampir saja pukulan dilayangkan Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun dengan sigap menahannya. Baiklah, bagi Baekhyun. Anak-anak itu memang tidak akan terlecehkan atas perbuatan Sehun namun oleh perkelahian yang tidak patut.

"Sudah lah berhenti. Hahh … aishh. Sehun, sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan Kyungsoo, ayo kita arahkan anak-anak itu," perintah Baekhyun yang tidak menerima bantahan sama sekali.

"Baiklah sayang. Aku pulang dulu. sering-sering kabari aku heum."

"Hmm."

Dikecupnya kening Baekhyun dalam. Sehun menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dengan sengaja lalu berlari menuju mobilnya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah Soo. Ayo mulai camping tahun ini, okay." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Tampak anak-anak yang sudah lumayan tertata. Penambahan pembimbing di camping ini rupanya cukup membantu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, menatap satu-persatu anak-anak itu. Baekhyun itu suka anak-anak okay. Bisa dilihat ada anak yang menatapnya lekat, berada dibarisan paling depan. Baekhyun balas menatap anak itu dan tersenyum teduh. Dapat didengarnya instruksi dari pembimbing pilihannya yang dibalas dengan semangat oleh anak-anak itu. Terkecuali satu anak yang Baekhyun tahu masih saja menatapnya dengan lekat. Baekhyun agak menghiraukannya. Pikirnya mungkin karena anak itu berpikir bahwa wajah Baekhyun menarik. Okay, kali ini dia menjadi sangat percaya diri.

e)(o

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang membagikan pakaian untuk camping anak-anak saat ini. dengan senyuman cerah mereka membagikannya membuat anak-anak yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum pula. Sampai pada seorang anak yang Baekhyun ketahui terus menatapnya sedari tadi. Lantas itu, Baekhyun duduk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Untungnya anak itu yang terakhir di barisan Baekhyun.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Park Yeon Hwa," jawab Yeon Hwa.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Tangannya mengusap rambut halus Yeon Hwa. Yeon Hwa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa Yeon Hwa terus memperhatikanku dari tadi. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku? Heum?" Yeon Hwa menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak lega dengan jawaban gadis itu. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendengar jawaban 'Wajahmu memang aneh. Karena kau sangat cantik' sebenarnya dia ingin mendengar kata tampan. Tapi mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya, rasanya sangat sulit mendapatkan kata tampan meluncur dari mulut seseorang terlebih anak kecil.

"Wajahmu seperti namaku. Lembut sekali. Hehe." Yeon Hwa mengambil baju di tangan Baekhyun lalu segera berlari dengan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang pasti dia merasa seperti … _dejavu_ mungkin.

TBC


	4. Chapter 04

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak lega dengan jawaban gadis itu. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendengar jawaban 'Wajahmu memang aneh. Karena kau sangat cantik' sebenarnya dia ingin mendengar kata tampan. Tapi mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya, rasanya sangat sulit mendapatkan kata tampan meluncur dari mulut seseorang terlebih anak kecil.

"Wajahmu seperti namaku. Lembut sekali. Hehe." Yeon Hwa mengambil baju di tangan Baekhyun lalu segera berlari dengan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang pasti dia merasa seperti…dejavu mungkin.

e)(o

Kegiatan perkemahan tidak dilaksanakan di hari pertama. Berhubung pesertanya yang masih anak-anak maka Baekhyun, selaku orang yang mengadakan, membiayai dan mengatur segala urusan membuat hari pertama hanya sebagai refreshing anak-anak sebelum acara klimaks.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan jadwalnya. Baekhyun akan membuat sesuatu yang dapat menemani waktu luangnya. Yeah, mungkin secangkir coklat panas dan camilan cukup.

Alhasil dia sedang berkutik di dapur sekarang.

Ceklekk

Seorang wanita paruh baya berpenampilan nyentrik menyambut netra Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, menahan tawa. Untungnya dia masih memiliki tata krama untung menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

"Ahhh. Bukankah kau Baekhyun. Itu itu itu…guru disini. Benar. Iya kan?" ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Benar nyonya. Saya guru disini," jawab Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Ah iya. Aku ingin membuat coklat panas. Dan kebetulan sekali, astaga. Karena kau anak baik, aku yakin kau mau membuatkanku satu kan. Iya kan," ucapnya lagi kembali diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Aaaa … tentu saja. Iya, tentu. Tentu saja bisa." Baekhyun mulai membuatnya namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa wanita itu masih menatapnya dengan intensif. Lantas Baekhyun berbalik dan wanita itu kembali tertawa kecil. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu dengan sopan berkata.

"Nyonya bisa menunggu di taman depan saja. Saya akan mengantarkannya."

Bukannya menuruti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Nyonya Park masih dengan senyum jenakanya menarik kepala Baekhyun itu ia dekap. Nyonya Park sungguh ingin menangis rasanya saat mendekap lelaki yang sudah ia anggap anak itu.

"Nyo … nyonya." Nyonya Park melepaskan dekapannya dan mengusap air matanya dengan gaya berlebihan dan beranjak dari dapur.

"Kenapa dia? Hahaha. Entahlah. Mungkin aku mirip anaknya. Ahh tentu saja. Nyonya itu seumuran dengan ibu," gumam Baekhyun menghiraukan tingkah nyonya Park.

Andai kau tahu kenyataannya Baek, mungkin kau akan menangis sesenggukan di bahu wanita itu.

e)(o

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan mandi malamnya setelah melakukan pertemuan bisnis bernilaian milyaran. Dia tidak berhenti beraktivitas setelah mengantar tunangannya ke daerah perkemahan di Bucheon.

"Hahhh." Lelaki jangkung itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. Tinggal sendiri di apartemen nyatanya tidak membuatnya bertingkah liar. Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang menjunjung tinggi moral dan harga diri keluarga. Tentu saja itulah point utama dia mendapat tempat di keluarga Byun. Sehun menyalakan smartphone miliknya. Menekan lama nomor tiga lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga.

Tutt…tutt…

"Halo."

"Hai sayang."

"Hmmm."

"Kenapa kau menjawab dengan malas-malasan seperti itu?"

"Hei, yang benar saja? Ayolah Sehun. Kau menelpon di jam seperti ini. oke baiklah aku masih terjaga tapi tetap saja …."

"Hei. Baekhyunku sedang merengek ehh. Maafkan aku yaa. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa jam sudah akan berdenting diangka dua belas. Apa harus kututup?"

"Memang, kau harus menutupnya. Tapi sebelum itu …,"

"Hmmm."

"…berikan aku sebuah ciuman jarak jauh yang bergairah."

Bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan ekspresi menggoda Baekhyun.

e)(o

Sebuah summer camp akan menawarkan liburan yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak. Kenyataan jadwal liburan orangtua dan anak-anak yang berbeda semakin membuat kegiatan summer camp memiliki banyak peminat. Hari pertama summer camp yang di pimpin Baekhyun tengah berjalan. Anak-anak digiring ke lapangan super luas lalu diajak senam bersama dan bermain permainan ala anak-anak jaman dulu yang minim teknologi. Yeon Hwa harusnya menyadari apa yang harus dilakukan di sebuah camping namun dia tetap merasa sangat keberatan karena harus berpisah dengan smartphone kesayangan yang diberikan ayahnya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan bahwa beberapa hal tidak boleh dilakukan. Beruntunglah sifat Chanyeol menurun pada anak manis ini. Tekadnya untuk memenuhi permintaan ibunya membuatnya bisa bertahan walaupun sebuah ekspresi jengkel tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya bermaksud menghampiri anak itu.

"Yeon Hwa?" yang dipanggil menoleh.

Yeon Hwa berjengit, sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Benar kan namamu Yeon Hwa?"

"Benar paman." Yeon Hwa tersenyum menampakkan giginya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hmm?" tanya Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya memegang pipi Yeon Hwa.

"Tidak apa paman. Aku hanya merindukan daddy." Cicit Yeon Hwa.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa menelponnya kan."

"Iya paman tapi aku rindu memeluk daddy dan mendengar daddy bercerita," rengut Yeon Hwa.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya kesini. Kau lihat sendiri bahwa banyak anak yang membawa orantuanya kan, lagipula jika kau meminta daddymu untuk libur kerja sebentar kan tidak ada salahnya." Baekhyun menyampirkan rambut sepinggang Yeon Hwa dan tersenyum lembut.

Yeon Hwa memekik dalam hati, dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan menciptakan situasi yang mempermudah rencananya. Sikap manjanya ternyata membantu juga.

"Baiklah paman. Aku akan menyuruh daddy datang kesini …." gadis itu berlari, meloncat-locat dan berseru kesenangan.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya menggeleng, merasa gemas dengan sikap anak itu.

e)(o

"Daddy!" seru Yeon Hwa.

"Hai sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik dad. Ada paman cantik disini. Yeon Hwa senang sekali tapi …." Ucapa Yeon Hwa yang semula ceria melirih.

"Ada apa dengan suara itu?"

"Aku merindukan daddy. Tidak bisakah daddy datang kesini?"

"Tapi daddy banyak pekerjaan sayang."

"Hmmm. Apa daddy lebih sayang pekerjaan daddy daripada Yeon Hwa. Hiks … Daddy jahat."

Yeon Hwa menetralkan ekspresinya. Dia menengok kesekitar. Menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang, dia bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia bisa menghasilkan suara tangisan palsu yang baik.

e)(o

Chanyeol berada di bus wisata sekarang. Rela berdesak-desakkan demi menyusul putri tunggalnya.

"Halo sekretaris Eun. Untuk sementara aku percayakan perusahaan padamu. Aku harus pergi untuk menghindari kemarahan dari kesayanganku di alam sana."

Tutt…

Chanyeol langsung mematikan telponnya, mematikan smartphone-nya, tidak ingin menerima protes apapun.

Setidaknya dia tidak ingin mendapat amukan dari istrinya yang berada di surga.

Chanyeol melirik kesekitarnya, manarik retsleting jaketnya sampai leher, melipat tangannya lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya, melupakan segala kegaduhan di bus wisata yang ia tumpangi.

e)(o

Para anak-anak sedang bermain-main, mereka bernyanyi bersama, memainkan permainan tradisional yang hampir punah tertelan perkembangan jaman. Mereka bersenang-senang dan para pembimbing berusaha membawa mereka kepada masa kecil yang sebenarnya. Tanpa teknologi dan kemewahan, hanya dengan kesederhanaan.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Kau sudah memeriksa menu makanan hari ini?" Baekhyun menyapu pandangannya kepada anak-anak yang berlarian bermain. Dia menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap dari jauh seseorang berlari, menjinjing tas di kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat ke suatu objek yang mendekat. Ketika objek itu semakin mendekat, Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya.

Orang itu, Chanyeol menjatuhkan kedua tas yang dibawanya begitu saja, terpaku dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku, terdiam, tidak bersuara, bergerak bahkan berkedip sekalipun.

"Bae … baek." Chanyeol mencoba mendekat, tangannya terangkat menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun yang masih terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika kedua tangan besar itu menyentuh pundaknya, dia tidak menolak. Dia hanya terdiam.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap tepat kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Chan …." matanya bergerak ke segala arah.

"…ken-kenapa?"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat, seolah melarangnya untuk pergi lagi. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran orang disana, pun Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan tujuan awalnya ke tempat itu untuk anaknya. Chanyeol seolah kehilangan tujuan, seluruh tujuannya berubah. Tidak, tidak akan lagi ia melepaskan Baekhyun. Tidak akan lagi ia mengulangi segala kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya dulu.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti ketika merasakan pelukannya dibalas. Dan sekali lagi ia bertekad akan memenuhi permintaan istrinya dan permintaan sesungguhnya adalah hatinya sendiri.

e)(o

"Ehem."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara berat memenuhi taman belakang belakang dapur.

Chanyeol, pemilik suara itu duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak berubah Baek. Kau semakin feminim saja."

"Yak. Aku lelaki!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, dilihatnya semburat merah dipipi Baekhyun walaupun dia baru saja mengeluarkan elakan.

"Yeol, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Hmmm. Ini summer camp kan? Anakku ikut camping disini." Baekhyun tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Oh … ya-yang mana anakmu?" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kearah Chanyeol.

"Anakku perempuan, namanya Yeon Hwa."

"Park Yeon Hwa?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekyun. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia anak yang menatapku dengan sangat intens dan … ah iya dia juga anak yang kuberitahu untuk menyuruh orangtuanya datang. Ahhh … aku paham sekarang."

Mereka terdiam sesaat setelah kemudian Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang sendiri? Tidak mengajak istrimu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tatapannya mendadak berubah sendu. Baekhyun dapat menangkap itu.

"Ada apa Chan? Aku tahu ada yang terjadi."

"Istriku, dia meninggal beberapa hari setelah Yeon Hwa lahir Baek." Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku membahasnya. Aku tidak tahu sungguh." Dia merasa bersalah sungguh, tentu saja mengingat hal menyakitkan itu bukan hal yang baik. Jujur saja dia cukup terkejut bahwa Chanyeol telah menjadi duda beranak satu. Tapi, siapa istri Chanyeol?

"Chan, mungkin aku lancang. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, tapi jika kau keberatan tidak apa …."

"Tak apa. Tanyakanlah. Tanyakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Siapa istrimu Yeol? Maaf sungguh jika aku menyinggung ini tapi aku sungguh penasaran. Kau tahu kita terpisah dan …."

"Baek…." Chanyeol kembali memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Dari sejak kita SMA aku tidak lagi menjadi seseorang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Setelah kau pergi, aku tetap bersama satu orang. Yeon Hwa anak Luhan."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata, dia tidak tahu rasa apa ini. sekalipun dia tidak dekat dengan Luhan namun perasaan sedih mendengar berita itu tetap ada. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya membasahi pipi bersih miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Luhan akan pergi secepat itu. Kau pasti kesulitan Yeol mengurus bayimu sendiri."

"Hmmm. Untung saja ada ibu dan mertuaku yang membantu."

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang termenung, berpikir keras entah apa.

"Baek," ucap Chanyeol diiringi sentuhan yang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ahhh maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Baekhyun tersentak. "Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini Baek? Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Chanyeol, tatapannya terpaku pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja kembali dari Korea sebenarnya. Sebelumnya aku ke Korea hanya untuk menjalakan kegiatan ini," jawab Baekhyun. Pandangannya berlarian kesana-kemari, tidak ingin menatap lawan bicara. Dia dapat merasakannya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, seperti yang pernah ia alami dulu. Baekhyun sadar bahwa rasa itu masih ada, setidaknya sebagian tempat di hatinya masihlah orang yang sama.

"Langitnya sangat indah kan?" celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba, pandangannya ke arah langit yang bertabur bintang, mengingat mereka bukan di pusat kota. Baekhyun tersentak lalu mengarahkan pula pandangannya ke langit, senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

"Hmm, oh … ada yang sangat terang di sana," pekik Baekhyun, tangannya menunjuk ke bintang yang dimaksud.

"Hah, oh iya, wow itu sangat terang dari yang lain," balas Chanyeol yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari tatapan Chanyeol bukan ke arah bintang itu namun ke arahnya, Chanyeol mendekatkan posisi duduknya.

"Chan bagaiman …." Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti saat dia menoleh ke Chanyeol, menemukan posisi lelaki itu berada lebih dekat darinya, hanya satu meter darinya. Matanya terpaku, entah siapa yang memulai ketika wajah mereka saling mendekat.

Cup

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan kecupan dari bibir tebal itu di dahinya, dia mulai memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketulusan dari perlakuan sederhana itu seolah melupakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang dominan yang telah menjadi tunangannya.

e)(o

Jam telah menunjukkan angka 12, menandakan hari telah berganti namun lampu salah satu kamar pondok di Bucheon itu masih menyala menandakan penghuninya yang belum menghentikan kegiatannya. Baekhyun, penghuni kamar itu berbaring di kasur berukuran sedang seraya menatap dinding langit. Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa itu, saat Chanyeol menempatkan bibirnya di dahi miliknya, bagaimana dia justru menikmati perlakuan itu mengingat ada seorang lelaki dominan yang menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya.

"Hahh," Baekhyun menghela nafas, posisinya dibawanya menyamping namun belum ada niat darinya untuk menutup mata. Apakah dia salah menikmati perlakuan itu, jujur saja Baekhyun sangat menantikannya dulu namun sekarang saat dia sudah memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar tidakkah seharusnya dia menghindar, menolak perlakuan romantis dari orang yang bukan kekasihnya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku diam saja tadi dan tidak menolak. Hanya kali ini saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Semoga aku dapat menepatinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya setelah mematikan lampunya, memasuki dunia mimpi yang entah akan memberinya adegan apa.

e)(o

Hari kedua kegiatan Summer Camp berjalan seperti biasanya, bedanya Baekhyun yang biasanya sendiri, sekarang ada yang mengikutinya kemanapun yaitu Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol namun segala perlakuan lelaki tinggi itu membuatnya malu. Layaknya Sehun, Chanyeol bertingkah seperti Baekhyun adalah anak kecil yang perlu dilindungi padahal putrinya sendiri Chanyeol acuhkan. Untungnya Yeon Hwa justru memberikan semangat sepenuh hati pada ayahnya itu sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir anak manja itu akan merajuk.

Baekhyun diikuti Chanyeol menuju dapur sekarang.

"Hai Soo. Bagaimana makanannya? Sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun sesampainya di dapur pada Kyungsoo yang bertugas sebagai pengawas makanan di kegiatan itu.

"Hmm, kau punya pengikut sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo, tangannya menunjuk ke Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar di belakang Baekhyun.

"Hmm," balas Baekhyun malas. Seujurnya sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba mengusir Chanyeol namun tidak juga berhasil mengingat sikap lelaki itu yang keras kepala.

"Hai Soo, lama tidak bertemu," sapa Chanyeol.

"Iya, oh iya Chan … hmm itu. Aku turut berduka tentang Luhan, aku tidak menyangka dia akan pergi secepat itu." Sorot mata Chanyeol tampak sendu. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Ah, bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Chanyeol heran, nyatanya tak banyak teman semasa SMA mereka yang tahu tentang kematian Luhan, terlebih Kyungsoo yang setelah lulus berkuliah di Jepang.

Kyungsoo tergagap, bingung akan menjawab apa. Mana mungkin dia menjawab bahwa dia mengetahui itu dari Yeon Hwa kan.

"Hmm, i-itu aku tiba-tiba teringat Luhan saat melihat buku tahunan jadi a-aku mencari tahu kabarnya." Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya, berharap Chanyeol percaya akan alasan yang dibuatnya. Kyungsoo bernapas lega saat Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah iya Soo, persiapkan makanannya di lapangan ya. Aku akan menggiring anak-anak untuk berbaris." Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya, spontan dia berbalik lagi dan mengambil jalan memutar lalu berlari meninggalkan dapur. Chanyeol terkekeh dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan masakannya tersenyum kecil.

"Soo, kenapa makannya di lapangan? Kenapa tidak di ruangan timur sebelah peternakan saja?"

"Baekhyun yang memintanya, dia bilang makan di ruang terbuka lebih nyaman dan menambah kecintaan terhadap alam." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dan teringat sesuatu.

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Silahkan saja," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencicipi masakannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Baekhyun kembali? Apa kalian satu perguruan tinggi?" Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya, mencoba mengingat peristiwa saat dia bertemu teman lamanya itu.

"Oh, tidak. Waktu itu aku bekerja paruh waktu di café dan secara kebetulan Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi café itu dan begitulah. Kami terus berhubungan sampai kami lulus di perguruan tiinggi masing-masing. Aku kembali ke Korea lebih dulu dan Baekhyun memilih menetap di sana."

"Menetap?"

"Huum, dia menetap di sana dan kembali tinggal di Korea bersama keluarganya sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

"Ah, jadi dia sudah menetap di Korea sekarang kan?"

"Iya, sudah, aku harus menyiapkan makanannya di lapangan."

"Aku akan membantu."

e)(o

"Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?" Oh Sehun tampak sedang mondar-mandir dengan sebuah benda kotak yang disebut ponsel menempel di telinganya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin secepatnya menyusul kekasihku. Baiklah, hmm. Sebisa mungkin percepat jadwal pertemuanku dengan Tuan Cha." Setelah menutup telponnya, lelaki tinggi duduk di kursinya lalu kembali memperhatikan laptopnya sebelum sekretaris wanitanya masuk ke ruangannya.

"Maaf pak, ada telpon dari sekretaris Tuan Cha, dia bilang Tuan Cha tidak bisa melakukan pertemuan dalam waktu dekat."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Sekitar seminggu lagi." Sehun menghela napas kasar, niatnya menemui Baekhyun lebih cepat telah kandas. Sehun mencoba meredam emosinya, ketidak konsistenan rekan kerja adalah hal yang paling dia benci. Tanpa menatap wanita yang berstatus sekretarisnya itu, Sehun membuat gerakan mengusir.

"Hahh, aku harus menunda bertemu Baekhyunieku," keluh Sehun, lalu dia mengambil telponnya lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya. Sepertinya dia mencoba menelpon kekasihnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat? Aishh, mood ku menjadi turun."

e)(o

Yeon Hwa merasa 2 hari ayahnya di area Summer Camp tidak memberi kenaikan yang pasti. Ayahnya itu hanya terus mengikuti Baekhyun tanpa melakukan hal lain yang menurutnya berani. Karena itu dengan bantuan neneknya, dia merencanakan suatu rencana yang baginya akan memberikan perubahan besar. Memanfaatkan status neneknya yang belum diketahui Baekhyun, Yeon Hwa tersenyum senang akan ide briliannya. Neneknya yang diberitahu menggeleng-geleng heran, memikirkan bagaimana bisa anak sekecil cucunya itu bisa menyusun sebuah rencana.

"Nenek, fighting," ucap Yeon Hwa, tangannya melambai kepada neneknya yang mulai menjalankan rencana.

Nenek Park sekarang sedang menyusuri kawasan pondok tempat para pelatih tinggal, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika matanya menangkap Baekhyun tengah memainkan telpon dengan headset terpasang di telinganya, di depan pondok. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Nak," sapa Nenek Park, Baekhyun langsung melepas headset yang menempel di telinganya lalu berdiri menunjukkan hormat pada wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ibu kandungnya itu.

"Ada apa Nyonya?" tanya Bekhyun sopan.

"Ah itu. tadi aku diminta seorang lelaki untuk menyuruhmu menemuinya di taman timur. Dia seorang lelaki tinggi yang tampan sekali."

Pikiran Baekhyun langsung tertuju kepada sosok yang terus mengikutinya kesana-kemari sejak kemarin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya kesana dulu Nyonya. Permisi."

"Eh, sebentar Nak. Begini, jadi tadi telponnya tercebur ke dalam ember berisi air dan menjadi tidak berfungsi. Aku juga harus menelpon ayahnya cucuku yang mengikuti kamping di sini. Bolehkah aku meminjam telponmu. Tenang saja, nanti aku akan kembalikan ke pondokmu." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, cukup berat untuk menuruti permintaan bibi di depannya karena dia sedang menunggu telpon dari kekasihnya. Cukup lama dia berpikir akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan telponnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, ini telponnya Nyonya. Baiklah saya pergi dulu." baekhyun membungkuk kemudia berjalan ke arah taman. Nenek Park bernapas lega dan melihat telpon Baekhyun di genggamannya, menemukan nama Sehunie di layar itu. tanpa pikir panjang, nenek Park memode diam telponnya dan memasukkannya ke saku tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengeram kesal karena telponnya diabaikan.

TBC

Hai, maaf lama updatenya. Makasih banget buat yg udah review. Buat yg ngasih saran buat ngasih jeda makasih ya, sebenernya aku udah bikin jeda bintang 3 tapi entah kenapa ilang waktu di copy ke ffn terus sekarang aku ganti yg aku pakai itu.

Tetep review ya, aku minta banget saran kalian.

Makasih

사랑해


	5. 미안해

Hai, aku bener-bener ngerasa bersalah nganggurin cerita ini selama hampir 3 bulan.

Maaf banget buat yang nunggu ya, aku ngerasa kena writer block ditambah tugas dan ujian sekolah,

karena aku gk cuma nulis di ffn aja, jadi aku kadang juga duluin event nulis yg aku ikutin dan utek2 novel non fanfiction aku

bahkan kadang2 berniat mau hapus cerita ini tapi gk tega.

jadi maaf banget yaa. Aku bakal usahain nulis lanjutannya. Minta dukungannya semua.

사랑해


	6. Chapter 5

"Kalau begitu, ini telponnya Nyonya. Baiklah saya pergi dulu." Baekhyun membungkuk kemudian berjalan ke arah taman.

Nenek Park bernapas lega dan melihat telpon Baekhyun di genggamannya, menemukan nama 'Sehunie' di layar itu. tanpa pikir panjang, nenek Park memode diam telponnya dan memasukkannya ke saku tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengeram kesal karena telponnya diabaikan.

e)(o

Dapat Baekhyun lihat sosok tinggi itu berdiri menghadap ke air terjun kecil di taman. Baekhyun berdeham untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol akan kehadirannya. Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian berbalik.

"Jadi sebenarnya, ada urusan apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun terus terang.

"Urusan?"

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk datang ke sini?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, dia tidak merasa menyuruh Baekhyun ke situ. Kenyataannya dia di situ untuk bersantai menikmati suasana. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, mengusir rasa canggung yang datang.

"Oke tidak masalah aku menyuruhmu atau bukan. Mari kita berbincang-bincang Baekhyun."

"Tunggu-tunggu jadi sebenarnya kau tidak menyuruh bibi nyentrik itu untuk menyuruhku ke sini."

Chanyeol mulai menemukan titik terang, dia yakin yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah ibunya yang kemarin mengagetkannya karena penampilan super nyentrik yang tidak ibunya sama sekali.

"Anggap saja aku memang memanggilmu, karena aku memang sangat ingin kembali dekat denganmu seperti dulu Baek. Tidakkah kau merasa kita menjadi sangat berbeda sekarang, sangat canggung." Baekhyun terdiam, kepalanya menunduk sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengatakan

"Bisakah kita duduk?"

Kemudian mereka duduk bersama, walaupun suasana canggung itu masih ada.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh saja, bukankah kau bilang ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan kita?"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak." Ada secercah rasa bahagia saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu di hati Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sudah bertunangan." Bagai proses difusi yang mengalir dari tinggi ke rendah. Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa langsung turun ke bawah dengan cepat setelah kalimat itu terucap. Tunangan katanya. Dia berharap Baekhyun hanya bercanda.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya jika dia ke sini. Rencananya dia akan ke sini setelah menyelesaikan bisnisnya," lanjut Baekhyun dan kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat harapan tentang Baekhyun bercanda di hati Chanyeol.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku turut bahagia, kukira kau tidak akan laku dengan sikap seperti ini." Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya, mencoba menutup kekecewaannya.

"Yak, jangan salah. Banyak yang mengejarku saat di Jepang."

Setelah kalimat terakhir Baekhyun, mereka terdiam. Rasa canggung yang diharapkan hilang justru bertambah. Untuk saat ini Chanyeol berharap kembali ke masa SMA nya dulu, saat Baekhyun dan dia dalam keadaan tanpa kecanggungan apapun. Saat mereka tanpa sungkan saling merebut barang masing-masing. Untuk sesaat pula Chanyeol melupakan Luhan dalam benaknya. Nyatanya bukan keinginan Luhan yang membawanya pada keinginan menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya. Hatinyalah yang sangat menginginkan hal ini. dia ingin Baekhyun menjadi miliknya namun dengan kehadiran sosok yang disebut Baekhyun sebagai tunangannya itu dia menjadi ragu dan takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

e)(o

Yeon Hwa kembali menelan kekecewaan karena tidak ada yang special dari pertemuan kedua orang itu. Kegiatan mengintipnya yang diharapkan menghasilkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan justru membuatnya kecewa terlebih dia juga mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tentang tunangan itu. Yeon Hwa kemudian kembali ke tendanya, mencari benda penting di dalam koper miliknya lalu memeluknya. Yeon Hwa terisak keras, dirinya sangat merindukan sosok ibu yang fotonya tengah ia peluk saat ini. Walaupun sekalipun tidak pernah dia bertemu dengan Luhan, ibunya.

Tanpa Yeon Hwa sadari Baekhyun masuk ke dalam tendanya.

"Yeon Hwa." Panggilan Baekhyun itu embuat Yeon Hwa menoleh lalu meletakkan frame foto ibunya dan mulai mengusap-ngusap air matanya.

Baekhyun dengan pelan duduk di pinggiran ranjang anak perempuan itu, matanya tertuju pada foto yang dia tahu baru saja dipeluk anak itu. Baekhyun tahu pasti siapa itu, walau tidak dekat dengan Luhan setidaknya rasa sedih itu tetap ada.

"Kau merindukan ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, tangannya mengelus ramput sepinggang Yeon Hwa. Yeoh Hwa mengangguk membalasnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku berteman dengan ayah dan ibumu." Yeon Hwa kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Oh benarkah. Jadi Yeon Hwa bahkan lebih tahu dulu bahwa aku teman orang tuamu?"

"Heem."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, dia menatap wajah putri sahabatnya semasa SMA sekaligus orang yang pernah dicintainya itu. Baekhyun dapat melihat garis wajah Luhan secara apik tercetak di wajah Yeon Hwa, matanya yang besar replika dari Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik sekali nak," puji Baekhyun yang sontak membuat Yeon Hwa malu.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Jika kau merindukan ibumu kembali datang saja padaku. Tidakkah aku cukup pantas menjadi ibu jadi-jadian mu."

"Yeon Hwa juga tidak keberatan jika kau menjadi ibuku sebenarnya." Ucapan polos Yeon Hwa membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Namun otaknya bilang bahwa itu hanya ucapan polos seorang anak. Baekhyun kemudian menyelimuti Yeon Hwa yang sudah dalam posisi berbaring.

"Bisakah paman Baekhyun menungguku samapai tertidur dengan mengelus rambutku?"

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun menjalani keinginan anak itu dengan sabar, jiwa keibuannya seketika keluar. Memang, di umurnya sekarang sebenarnya sudah saatnya memiliki anak. Namun entah kenapa Baekhyun tetap menolak saat Sehun mengajaknya menikah. Gadis kecil yang memintanya tinggal itu telah terlelap, Baekhyun bersiap beranjak. Saat keluar tenda, dia bertemu Chanyeol.

"Chan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tenda anakku," tanya Chanyeol, entah benar atau tidak, Baekhyun seperti menangkap bahwa nada bicara Chanyeol berubah.

"Tadi aku mendengar tangisan dari tendanya. Yeon Hwa juga memintaku untuk menidurkannya."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa pergi." Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun dan masuk ke tenda Yeon Hwa.

Baekhyun menyadarinya, Chanyeol menjadi berubah. Dia tidak ingin percaya diri namun sebagian besar dirinya berkata bahwa perubahan itu karena pengakuan Baekhyun tentang Sehun.

Selama 3 hari berlalu, Chanyeol bersikap biasa ke Baekhyun. Walau tidak ada nada ketus di ucapannya tapi Baekhyun sedikit asing dengan sikap itu. Selama 3 hari itu, banyak yang terjadi. Keesokan harinya setelah pengakuan Baekhyun tentang Sehun, nyonya Park mengungkapkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Walaupun sedikit terkejut dan kecewa namun rasa rindunya pada wanita itu membuat Baekhyun melupakannya. Baekhyun menangis selama setengah jam di pundak nyonya Park, berbaring di pangkuan wanita itu selama hampir satu jam sambil bercerita dengan elusan lembut di kepalanya.

Karena jati diri nyonya Park terungkap, Yeon Hwa nyaris menolak makan selama sehari. Nyaris, karena akhirnya bujukan ayahnya bisa membawa Yeon Hwa dari kelaparan. Keesokan harinya pun sama, Yeon Hwa tidak mau mengikuti kegiatan camping sampai akhirnya Baekhyun datang, mencoba peruntungan. Netranya melihat Yeon Hwa yang berbaring memeluk frame foto ibunya.

"Yeon Hwa," panggil Baekhyun lembut disertai usapan lembut di kepala. Walaupun gadis itu tidak bergerak, Baekhyun tahu dia mendengarkannya.

"Tidak ingin ikut permainan lagi? Padahal paman akan memberi hadiah hari ini pada semua anak." Yeon Hwa menggeleng, gerakan pertama yang ditunjukkannya.

"Oh baiklah, sepertinya paman harus membersihkan kamar ini. Paman tidak suka ada anak yang sukanya merajuk. Apa perlu paman panggil ayahmu juga suapaya membawa anaknya pulang." Yeon Hwa langsung terduduk begitu saja, dia kembali menggeleng.

"Yeon Hwa tidak ingin pulang." Pelukannya pada frame foto itu menguat.

"Baiklah, tapi Yeon Hwa tidak boleh merajuk seperti ini. itu foto ibumu kan?" Baekhyun mengambil foto itu lalu menatapnya sendu.

"Bagaimana menurut paman ibu?" tanya gadis kecil itu, dia menjadi antusias, duduknya dirubah bersila.

"Paman tidak terlalu dekat dengan ibumu, karena baru beberapa minggu ibumu bersekolah, aku harus pindah tapi melihat anaknya secantik dan semanis ini, paman yakin ibumu adalah orang baik dan lembut." Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap anak di depannya.

"Ayo ke lapangan paman? Daddy pasti sedang menunggu." Yeon Hwa menarik tangan Baekhyun, senyumnya sudah kembali.

Saat Baekhyun dan Yeon Hwa datang, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan beberapa guru pembimbing bermain ular-ularan, nyanyian mereka cukup keras sehingga Yeon Hwa berlari melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan bergabung untuk bermain. Chanyeol tampak lega, dan memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah pengakuan lelaki itu. Setelah memberikan semangat pada Yeon Hwa, Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang memperhatikan di pinggir lapangan.

"Terimakasih Baek."

"Untuk?"

"Membawa Yeon Hwa seperti semula. Selama 7 tahun, anak itu. Walaupun dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh kakek dan neneknya tapi aku sangat sering melihatnya memeluk foto ibunya dengan tangisan, melihat teman-temannya dengan iri," ucap Chanyeol, mata berkaca-kacanya mengikuti Yeon Hwa yang berlarian. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberi ibu baru baginya?" tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil oleh yang ditanya.

"Aku takut salah memilih dan takut akan kembali menyakiti."

"Chan …."

"Baek, kali ini aku berbicara sebagai Chanyeol sahabatmu. Kali terakhir kita bertemu, saat di bandara. Itu adalah saat yang paling kusesali, aku menyesalinya karena tidak bisa memelukmu, menenangkanmu tapi justru membuatmu sedih. Baek, perasaanmu apa masih sama? oh tidak, tidak mungkin sama, kau sudah punya tunangan. Bodoh sekali aku."

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali semuanya. Sungguh, aku tidak menyesal merasa sedih saat itu. setidaknya, aku mengungkapkannya. Kau tahu Yeol, lebih sakit lagi saat aku harus terus memendamnya." Air mata Baekhyun turun, belum sampai pipi dia langsung menghapusnya.

"Aku ke pondok dulu." Baekhyun segera beranjak pergi dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya sendu. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol gagal mengungkapkannya bahwa jauh di hatinya ada nama Baekhyun tertulis di sana.

Baekhyun terduduk di pinggiran kasurnya sebelum bunyi dering telpon meminta diangkat. Tentang telpon, dia teringat akan wajah menyesal nyonya Park saat mengembalikannya, juga mengetahui bahwa Sehun menelponnya berkali-kali sebelum dimatikan. Setelah dikembalikan, Baekhyun dengan segera menelpon tunangannya itu. Walaupun dimulai dengan sedikit nada kemarahan dari Sehun, Baekhyun cukup lega saat Sehun tetap mengucapkan kata-kata sayang padanya.

Dan sekarang, dering telpon itu juga dari Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengangkatkanya.

"Sehunie."

"Hai sayang, maaf baru menelpon. Aku ada kabar baik," ucap Sehun dari seberang sana.

"Kabar baik apa?"

"Tadi aku sudah menyelesaikan proyekku dengan Tuan Cha, baru saja. Untung saja beliau bisa mempercepatnya."

"Baguslah, artinya kau akan segera ke sini?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu kan."

"Kabari aku jika kau akan ke sini Sehun. Aku kusiapkan kamar untukmu."

"Tidak bisakah aku tidur di kamarmu saja. Hmm."

"Aishh, jangan sembarangan. Ibu akan membunuhmu kau tahu."

"Iya-iya aku bercanda. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya, ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Bye sayang."

Baekhyun lalu menaruh telponnya di nakas, ada banyak rasa senang di hatinya namun entah kenapa dia merasa itu tidak lengkap. ada sedikit rasa takut, takut saat Sehun akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak dapat berpikir jernih, dia takut hatinya akan terbagi pada lelaki yang pernah dia cintai atau bahkan masih.

A/N

hai, maaf baru update...walaupun sedikit, aku berusaha bakal teratur updatenya.

makasih buat teman2 yg nungguin cerita ini. semoga kalian suka...mohon reviewnya. aku sangat berharap pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini supaya aku bisa melanjutkannya.

사랑해


End file.
